PEQUEÑA
by dragoncitamalfoy
Summary: SONYA Y SU HERMANA INTENTAN ESCAPAR DE UN DESTINO CRUEL, SIN SABER QUE QUIEN LES HA BRINDADO SU AYUDA PARA SALVARSE LES HA ENVIADO A UN INFIERNO PEOR DEL CUAL LES SERA IMPOSIBLE ESCAPAR O ¿SERA QUE UNA VEZ BAILANDO CON EL DIABLO YA NO QUERAN IRSE DE SU LADO?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es RATED ****M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO Y CONTIENE TODO TIPO DE ADVERTENCIAS ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

**Esto esta dedicado a SonySnape & CO. Un besote y espero les guste **

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… aclarado esto comencemos**

Chapter 1: Sangre Pura

Corría, sus piernas se quejaban y sus pulmones estaban a punto de colapsar, sus manos sudaban y su agarre se hacia débil entorno a la mano de su hermana.

No entendía nada. No sabia donde estaban, ni que sucedía. Agacho la cabeza en cuanto sintió el hechizo venir hacia ellas, siguió corriendo a todo lo que sus adoloridas piernas le daban y jalaba con su cuerpo a su hermana quien estaba igual o peor que ella.

Aun recordaba como habían llegado a ese bosque.

**FLASH BACK**

Tres días antes.

Habían pasado dos días del entierro de su Padre, ahora era su deber cuidar de su hermana y de si misma. Y aun que es difícil cuidar de una niña de dieciséis cuando solo se tiene un par de años más que eso ella debía intentarlo, por Sarah. Ella era todo lo que tenía y no debía fallarle, no podía fallarle.

**- ¡Sarah, baja! ¡Es tarde debemos ver al abogado!- **Le grito la chica desde la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno. Con los años debió aprender a ser diestra en esas cosas, ha falta de su Madre quien falleció dando a luz a su hermana, era ella quien tuvo que velar por su Padre y su hermana cuando tuvo la edad.

**- ¡Ya voy!, Que carácter-** Le dijo la Pelirroja menudita bajando por la escalera de la cocina. Sarah era bajita, no es que ella fuera alta, pero la pelirroja media apenas el metro con sesenta. Sarah era pelirroja y tenia el cabello ondulado hasta la cintura, los ojos de un color castaño dorado resguardados por espesas pestañas negras y los labios gruesos de un color rosado, sin duda su hermana se había convertido en una mujer muy bella de cuerpo delgado pero curvilíneo.

**- Si y me pondré mas si no te apuras- **Le dijo ella viéndola con fingido enojo.

Sarah no había dado ni dos pasos dentro de la cocina cuando escucharon un ruido estridente que venia de la entrada.

**-¡Policía de Los Ángeles!-** Escucharon que decía una voz de hombre. Inmediatamente después una docena de ellos armados entraron en la casa, algunos la rodearon apuntándoles mientras ambas permanecían abrazadas protegiéndose mutuamente.

**-Sonya y Sarah Gray, están bajo arresto por el homicidio de Antonie Gray-** Les dijo el mismo hombre que había gritado cuando allanaron la casa **–Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, tienen derecho a un abogado si no pueden pagarlo el estado les proporcionara uno…-** Continuo el hombre mientras las esposaban y las metían en un coche de la Policía.

Después de eso las habían llevado a la estación donde las habían interrogado y al no obtener nada de ellas, las habían puesto en una celda junto a las demás mujeres que estaban arrestadas en la comisaría. Sonya estaba desesperada pues sabia que Sarah tenia miedo y ¿quien no? rodeada de asaltantes y prostitutas.

Ya tenían día y medio ahí y estaban casadas y hambrientas, ella traía solo unos Jeans y una Playera sin mangas que no le cubría nada y su hermanita traía puesto ese vestido blanco que tanto le gustaba usar en los días de calor.

**-Sonya-** llamo una voz femenina y ella volteo de la esquina donde ella y su hermana permanecían sentadas apartadas de las demás mujeres dentro de la celda.

**- Faye, ¡Dios, que bueno que estas aquí!- **Le dijo Sonya a su prima Faye Morter quien era prima Materna de las hermanas Gray. Faye tenía veinticinco, era morena de piel aceitunada, cabello negro y ojos azules que contrastaban con toda ella dándole una belleza exótica. **-Tienes que sacarnos de aquí, estos Muggles nos acusan de matar a nuestros padre, es absurdo, es indignante.-** Le dijo la chica apretando los dientes de coraje.

**-Lo se, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, pero estos inútiles Muggles. Encontraron los ingredientes que tenias en tu habitación y dicen que fue lo que utilizaron para matar a tu Padre-** Dijo mientras las veía preocupada.

**-No, esto no puede ser-** negó ella sintiendo que las fuerzas le faltaban**- Nosotras no lo matamos, lo juro-** le dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

**-Lo se, por mas imbecil que mi Tío fuera, ustedes jamás harían algo así-** le dijo mientras apretaba su mano a través de las barras que las separaban **–Deben ser fuertes, yo haré todo lo que pueda ok-** Las chicas solo asentían a todo, desesperadas por un poco de esperanza.

Después de unas horas Sonya estaba comenzando a impacientarse, Faye no regresaba y eso no era nada bueno. Se paseo un par de veces ante la atenta mirada de su hermana que permanecía sentada.

**-Sonya-** Escucho de nuevo, era Faye. Y Sonya sintió la esperaza brillar en el horizonte pero en cuanto vio su expresión supo que nada había salido como debía.

**-¿Qué sucedió?-** le pregunto segura que lo que le iba a decir no le agradaría.

**-La policía encontró Belladona entre tus cosas y encontraron las huellas de ambas en el frasco, el análisis arrojo que fue lo que utilizaron para asesinar a tu Padre-** Le dijo la morena.

**-Si la Belladona era mía, pero tu sabes que eso solo la utilizo como cosmético, no como narcótico y claro que encontraron las huellas de mi hermana, vivimos donde mismo-** Sonya sentía que la garganta se le comenzaba a inflamar por retener el llanto.

**-Tranquila, no voy a dejar que las separen- **Les dijo la Chica mayor tratando de tranquilizarlas pero logrando lo contrario.

**-¿Separarnos?-** dijo Sarah mientras se arropaba en los brazos de su hermana.

**-Sonya tu tienes dieciocho te jugaran como adulto y a Sarah la enviaran a una correccional para Menores-** Las piernas le temblaron cuando escucho que las separarían y que quizás fuera la ultima vez que estarían juntas.

**- ¡¿Que?! ¡No, no. No pueden!-** Dijo Sonya con voz cortada y frenética.

**- Tranquilas, yo voy a sacarlas de esto ok. No deben preocuparse-** Lo dijo tan segura que hizo que Sonya frunciera el ceño ¿que pretendía su prima? **-Escúchenme bien, deben salir de aquí. Si se quedan esto no terminara bien. Vendré mañana, y les traeré un Traslador que las saque de aquí pero deberán esperar a la noche para utilizarlo ok-** Sonya solo la escuchaba, ¿Traslador? Ósea que pretendía que se fugaran.

**-Faye no podemos, eso seria ilegal-** Le dijo en un destello de lucidez

**-Sonya si se quedan ambas irán a la cárcel, a ti te juzgaran como adulta y a ella la dejaran hasta que cumpla la mayoría ¿eso es lo que quieres? Desperdiciar tu vida encerrada en una prisión Muggles-** le dijo Faye bruscamente**.- Bien, hagámoslo- **les dijo la chica mientras ellas asentían.

**END FLASH BACK**

Y así es como habían llegado a ese bosque en donde ahora corrían por sus vidas.

**-Ya no puedo-** gimoteo Sarah cansada y adolorida.

**-Debemos seguir, no podemos parar. Esas personas no son buenas-** Le dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo.

**-¿Como lo sabes?, Ni siquiera los dejaste hablar-** le dijo a modo de reproche

**-¿Qué a caso tu no viste las fachas de esa gente?, parecían del maldito KU KLUX KLAN!- **le grito para hacerla entender.

Mientras ellas discutían las personas que iban tras ellas las habían alcanzado y una lluvia de hechizos las hizo reaccionar, intentaron correr pero las habían acorralado y en un descuido un hechizo golpeo a Sonya y la oscuridad se cimbro sobre ella.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

No sabia donde estaba, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado, su cabeza dolía al igual que su cuerpo y la dura superficie que estaba debajo no le ayudaba. Sus sentidos se abriros a su alrededor y escucho el sonido mas aterrador que jamás había escuchado, el grito de dolor de su propia hermana siendo torturada. Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente y se toparon con un techo alto y blanco, enfoco su vista y vio a esas personas encapuchadas que las persiguieron en ese bosque de mierda en donde habían aparecido por obra de ese Traslador.

Escucho a Sarah gritar de nuevo y volteo su cabeza hasta dar con ella, estaba en el piso retorciéndose de dolor mientras una mujer de alborotados cabellos negros le apuntaba con su varita, que mas que varita mágica parecía una rama torcida.

**-Y-yo n-n-no lo se… por favor, Nooooooo! Aaaaaahhhhh!-** la escucho gritar de nuevo mientras se arqueaba contra el suelo y un fino hilo de sangre brotaba de su boca. Sonya se alarmo al verla, esa mujer estaba utilizando el Crusiatus en su hermana y si seguía así la dejaría loca.

**-Basta-** dijo lo más fuerte que pudo. Logrando llamar la atención de los presentes.

**-Vaya, veo que nuestra otra invitada a despertado-** Escucho una voz que arrastraba las palabras y un hombre de cabellera rubia y rasgos hermosos se coló en su visión**- Bienvenida-** le dijo con una voz jodidamente sensual pero que desbordaba sarcasmo mientras la veía fijamente con sus ojos que eran de un gris claro muy extraño. Nunca había visto unos ojos así.

**-Por favor, no la torturen mas-** le suplico al hombre quien solo alzo una ceja y miro con indiferencia a donde Sarah seguía chillando con menor intensidad mientras la torturaban.

**-Bella- **dijo con voz sedosa, Bellatrix se detuvo de inmediato haciendo un puchero infantil que en su tez se veía más bien psicótico.

**-Nunca me dejas divertirme Lucius, no es justo-** reprocho Bella con una risita desquiciada. Lucius solo ignoro a la loca de su cuñada y se inclino para ver a Sonya que se esforzaba por ponerse de pie.

**- Bien, empecemos con el interrogatorio ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- **le pregunto indiferente a sus intentos por pararse. **-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- **Repitió con fastidio.

**- Skye, mi nombre es Skye-** dijo llorosa al ver a su hermanita desfallecida como una muñequita rota y desmadejada.

**- Skye? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-** pregunto Bellatrix con voz chillona viéndola con desagrado.

**- Quiero tu nombre, tu verdadero nombre y el de ella ¿No querrás que nuestra querida Bella se ponga molesta y se desquite de nuevo o si? – **dijo dándole a entender que si no cooperaba su hermana sufriría las consecuencias. Sonya se puso rígida.

**- Me llamo Sonya y ella es Sarah-** Le dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

**-¿Sonya?, ¿Sonya que?- **Pregunto el hombre viéndola de arriba abajo. Era una joven muy hermosa a pesar de la suciedad en su cara y ropa. Era alta. Tan alta como lo puede ser una mujer sin parecer un hombre, de figura delgada, rubia y de pechos grandes justo como le gustaban.

**- Sonya Gray y ella es mi hermana Sarah-** tenia la mirada desenfocada por las lagrimas, ¡Dios! ¿Qué era ese lugar y quienes eran esas personas? Estaba claro que eran Magos, pero ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué Faye las había enviado a ese lugar? **– Por favor mi hermana esta herida, déjenme ayudarle-** le suplico. En cambio Lucius solo siguió cuestionándola.

**- ¿Cómo lograron llegar tan lejos en el bosque sin que mis hombres las vieran?-** El rubio caminaba alrededor detallando mejor la espectacular figura de la joven.

**- Nosotras… Nosotras tomamos un Traslador, le juro que no sabíamos a donde nos llevaría, nosotras solo… solo teníamos que hacerlo-** le dijo ella con la voz pastosa por las lágrimas.

**-¿De donde son? ¿Desde donde habéis venido?-** le volvió a interrogar el hombre.

**-California-** contesto la chica sabia que era mejor no mentir así tal vez tendrían una oportunidad de que les dejaran libres.

Lucius se quedo pensando, ¿California? Eso estaba lejos, mucho. ¿A quien se le ocurre viajar a un país en Guerra? Bueno técnicamente la guerra ya había terminado y el Señor Tenebroso había ganado, pero aun así solo personas de linaje puro podían andar por ahí sin tener problemas. Bueno no muchos, siempre y cuando mostraran el certificado de Pureza Sanguínea que otorgaba el ministerio y que era sellado por el ministro en persona para evitar falsificaciones.

**- Ahora dime una cosa Sonya ¿Cuál es tu estatus de sangre?-** le dijo el hombre mientras un brillo de lujuria cruzaba sus ojos. Debía cerciorarse de eso, era lo mas importante por que dependiendo de la respuesta es como decidiría que hacer con ellas.

**-Mi ¿Qué?-** le dijo ella confundida.

**- ¡Sangre Sucia Maldita!-** grito Bellatrix enloquecida mientras cruciaba a Sarah que solo soltaba quejidos bajos y casi ni se movía.

**-NOOOO!, NO POR FAVOR! DÉJELA!, DÉJELA!- **grito desesperada y abalanzándose para intentar parar a la Mortifaga, pero Lucius fue mas rapido y la atajo en el acto. El rubio la sostuvo de costado de tal manera que una de sus manos quedo rozando la curva de uno de los generosos pechos de la joven dándole al hombre una idea del delicioso tacto de los mismos.

**-Shhhh!-** le susurro contra el oído sintiendo el olor a vainilla que la chica desprendía **–Solo dinos lo que queremos saber y todo estará bien-**

**-Por favor, la quebrara, dígale que se detenga, se lo ruego!-** Suplico ella muy asustada que su hermana quedara mal de la cabeza por la tortura.

**-Bella, BASTA!-** le dijo Malfoy y la mujer ceso de torturar a la joven.

**-Ahora responde a mi pregunta ¿Cuál es tú estatus de sangre?-**

**-No lo se… -** le dijo ella mirando fijamente a su hermanita quien ya no se movía.

**- ¡MIENTES ASQUEROSA!-** grito la mortifaga de nuevo. No le gustaba para nada como veía su cuñado a esa mugrosa. Bellatrix estaba loca si, pero no era de la clase de loca que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y tampoco estaba ciega. Ella sabia que Lucius había dejado de desear a su hermana desde hacia un buen tiempo y que de vez en vez se largaba al Callejón Knockturn para desahogarse entre las piernas de alguna puta, es mas ella misma lo había seguido mas de una vez para saber cuales eran esos pudientes tan urgentes que lo hacían salir de casa dos o tres veces por semana. Al principio creyó que conspiraba contra su Señor, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de en donde era que se metía supo de su error. Aun así, ella jamás le comento nada a Cissy pues sabía que su pobre hermana aun amaba a ese bastardo, saber de su engaño la destrozaría. Y Bellatrix podría ser un ser malvado frió y sin corazón pero amaba a su hermana y jamás la dañaría ni permitiría que nadie la dañara.

**-Es que… Es que no se ha que se refiere-** dijo Sonya pidiendo misericordia con la mirada.

**- ¿No sabes cual es tu estatus de sangre?-** le pregunto Lucius bastante confundidos. Desde que el Señor Tenebroso acabara con Potter todo Gran Bretaña le pertenecía y ahora sus campañas de muerte y destrucción se habían extendido a otros Países. Era bastante difícil que esa chiquilla no supiera de eso.

**- No, no se que es eso-** le dijo ella con la mirada fija esperando que ese hombre pudiera ver que ella no mentía.

**- Dime una cosa. ¿Tus padres son Magos?-** le dijo el rubio con voz sedosa observando muy atento las reacciones de la joven.

**-Si-** respondió ella confundida ¿A que venia esa pregunta?

**- ¿Ambos?-** le volvió a cuestionar.

**-Si-** dijo ella. Podía sentir el peligro emanar de ese hombre a pesar de su actitud calmada y en apariencia amable.

**- ¿Qué hay de tus abuelos?-** Le volvió a cuestionar mostrándole una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a acariciar con su pulgar el brazo de la joven que tenia apresado aun con su mano. Sonya por su parte comenzó a sentirse incomoda, ¿Estaba acariciándole? ¿Que pretendía ese hombre?

El rubio por el contrario encontraba apetecible el tacto de la chica y eso que solo había tocado sus brazos, por un momento se la imagino desnuda con esos mechones rubios y ondulados esparcidos por sus sabanas de seda negra totalmente expuesta a el. Y su excitación comenzó a crecer dentro de sus pantalones.

**-Si-** le dijo ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre, ese hombre la esta acariciando y eso la hacia sentirse bastante nerviosa e incomoda.

**- ¿Todos?-** recibió un asentimiento de parte la muchacha. Lucius la sintió jalarse por lo que cerro sus dedos con mayor fuerza alrededor de la tierna carne de su brazo. Sonya soltó un gemidito de dolor y se dio cuenta que ese hombre no pensaba soltarla por el momento.

**- Bien en ese caso- **dijo Lucius y sus grises ojos brillaron con intensidad **– Trae el libro-** le ordeno a una mujer rubia que lo observaba mortalmente seria **–Trae el libro Narcissa-** ordeno de nuevo a su Esposa quien se encontraba muy molesta por el descarado comportamiento de su Marido con esa chiquilla.

La rubia camino rápidamente hasta la biblioteca, donde tomo lo que su Esposo le había pedido y regreso al salón en donde la esperaban. Se acerco con el libro entre sus manos y se lo tendió a su Marido.

Sonya solo observaba la interacción entre el hombre y la mujer. Observo el libro, era grande, de pastas de cobre o algo así y con símbolos y runas que ella no entendía. Narcissa abrió el libro en sus blancas y delicadas manos y Sonya pudo ver que LAS PAGINAS ESTABAN EN BLANCO! _¿Qué demonios?_

**-Bueno ahora mismo comprobaremos si lo que dices es cierto-** le dijo el hombre mientras deslizaba su mano por el brazo de la chica haciendo que se estremeciera. Lucius quien vio la reacción de la muchacha sonrió, le gustaba mucho esa chiquilla. Llego a la mano de la joven que era pequeña, delicada y que cabía por completo entre la suya. La alzo mientras tomaba su varita de entre sus ropas.

A este punto la chica ya estaba temblando ¿Qué era lo que iban a hacer con ella? ¿La torturarían como a su hermana? Intento zafarse de nuevo pero Lucius le jalo y ella pudo ver su expresión entre divertida y burlona.

**-Solo será un corte, no dolerá. Lo prometo-** le dijo seductor mientras le abría la mano y con la punta de su varita le hacia un pequeño corte en la palma. Sonya quiso quitar su mano pero el rubio era más fuerte, hizo que pusiera su sangrante mano sobre el libro. Sonya abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que las páginas del libro bebían de su sangre haciéndola desaparecer. Después de un rato el rubio la dejo retirara su mano y se acerco mas a observar las letras y dibujos que aparecían en las hojas.

**-Vaya, no me equivocaba contigo- **le dijo el rubio viendo con deleite el temor en los ojos de la chica, se acerco a ella hasta que Sonya pudo sentir el aliento del hombre mezclándose con el propio.

Narcissa quien veía serena en apariencia a su Marido acercarse a la chica carraspeo para hacerle nota su presencia. Lucius sonrió al escuchar el nada fino carraspeo de su mujer y se alejo de Sonya. Tomo el libro de mano de su Esposa ignorando los rayos que esta le lanzaba con los ojos y se volvió ante la concurrencia que solo los observaba de diferentes orillas del salón.

**-Bueno al parecer son Sangres Puras, muy Pura. Cientos de generaciones antes que ellas-** dijo en voz alta para que todos en el salón escucharan. Muchos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, la mayoría de los hombres que comenzaban a exaltarse ante la expectativa de que tan bellas jóvenes fueran puras.

El corazón de Sonya comenzó a acelerarse ante el revuelo al parecer estaban contentos de que todos en su familia fueran Magos pero, ¿Qué mas daba eso? Ella lo que deseaba era coger a su hermana y salir de ahí.

**-Bueno, yo pido a la rubia!-** escucho que decía alguien de una de las orillas del salón haciendo que a Sonya se le fuera el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo que pedirla?, _No. Ellos no iban a… ¿o si?_

**-Me temo Yaxley que hasta que el señor Tenebroso vuelva las jóvenes se quedaran bajo mi resguardo-** Le dijo Lucius al otro Mortifago haciendo que Yaxley se enfureciera por lo engreído y falso del comentario. Cómo si al señor tenebroso le importara que sus hombres se divirtieran con los prisioneros. El no era tonto Lucius quería quedarse con ellas y eso si que no se iba a poder, el también era importante, no por nada estaba dentro del circulo personal de Lord Oscuro.

**-Si claro-** le respondió el hombre con todo el sarcasmo que fue capaz dejándole muy en claro que el sabia sus intenciones **– Bueno en ese caso que se queden bajo el resguardo de Alecto. Ella no tiene mas familia desde Amycus murió en la guerra, a estado muy sola-** Le propuso el hombre rubio a Lucius que solo arqueo una ceja en señal de burla.

**-Desde cuando tu eres el Primero al mando y no me había enterado?-** le dijo Lucius con arrogancia y desprecio en la voz**.- No te equivoques Yaxley, puede que estés cerca del Señor Tenebroso pero yo soy su mano Derecha y estoy a cargo de todo en su ausencia, así que soy yo quien decidirá el destino de nuestras invitadas y como ya he dicho se quedaran aquí- **Le recordó al Mortifago quien solo le lanzo una mirada cargada de furia pero sin decir nada nuevamente.

**-Bien como ya lo he dicho ellas se quedaran aquí y cuando el Lord regrese el decidirá que se hará con ellas- **Les informo mientras todos en la sala murmuraban, Sonya solo trataba de asimilar lo que decía ese hombre, las estaban tratando como si fueran objetos y no seres humanos, no pudo mas y dejo salir lo que pensaba.

**-¿Están locos?, ¿De que demonios hablan? No se quien es el Señor Oscuro pero le aseguro que no me importa, yo solo quiero irme a casa con mi hermana-** les grito la rubia fura de si. Lucius quien estaba cerca de ella solo la miro con curiosidad y se volteo para ordenarle a su mujer que llamara a los elfos para que se llevaran a Sarah y la curaran**.- No me oye, no puede retenernos aquí, existen leyes.-** dijo ella tomando de la solapas a Lucius que de un empujón la mando al suelo asiendo que se lastimara al caer.

**-Basta, compórtate!-** le ordeno con voz dura y Sonya pudo ver en ese hombre a su padre Antonie, quien solía hablarles en ese tono frió y duro a ella y a su hermana. La rubia no sabia si este hombre era igual de violento que su padre pero no quería averiguarlo, la verdad no era miedo a los golpes ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso pero se repitió que de nada le servia quedar inconciencia y herida. Si deseaba escapar debía estar en perfectas condiciones.

**-Lo siento-** se disculpo con voz dócil, si de algo le había servido tener un padre violento era el saber como hacerle creer que él había ganado para calmarlo. **– No volverá a pasar-** prometió, mientras pensaba en como salir de ahí**.-Es solo que me altere al ver que se llevaban a mi hermana-**

**-Bien, no te preocupes por ella estará bien los Elfos y los criados la atenderán. Estará bien en un par de días. Solo espero que por tu bien y el de tu hermana te comportes o tendré que disciplinarte-** Le amenazo. Después le hablo a una elfina de nombre Vikxy y le dio instrucciones de que se la llevara.

Caminaron por la planta baja de la mansión que dicho sea de paso era enorme o eso le pareció a ella pues luego de caminar por espacio de diez minutos aun no llegaban a la cocina. Al llegar a las cocinas tomaron uno de los dos pasillos que llevan al sótano, uno era a las habitaciones de la servidumbre y la otra llevaba a las Mazmorras o eso fue lo que la Elfina le dijo.

**-Hemos llegado señorita-** le dijo la Elfina de piel grisácea y grandes ojos color violeta.

**-Gracias-** Susurro la rubia **– Vikxy?-** le llamo cuando la criatura estaba por irse **- ¿Tu sabes lo que sucede? ¿Quiénes son estas personas? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-** le pregunto esperanzada de que la Elfina le dijera algo.

**-Lo siento señorita pero Vikxy no debe hablar de eso con usted, Vikxy lo tiene prohibido-** le dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Sonya soltó el aire, ¿Cómo demonios habían terminado así?, ¿Por qué su prima las había enviado a ese horrendo lugar? O ¿seria que ella no sabia a donde iba el Traslador? No, Faye no era estupida como para enviarles a un lugar que no conociera. Algo muy raro estaba sucediendo, y ahora ellas eran prisioneras de estas personas que claramente no pensaban usarlas para la limpieza solamente.

Prefirió no pensar en eso y enfocarse en hallar la manera de salir de ahí. Dios! Sarah, ¿A dónde la habrían llevado?, el hombre rubio había dicho que la sanarían pero ¿Y si mentía? Lagrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo vencida.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Despertó con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida tirada en el piso. Busco a el intruso y vio a una joven de cabellos rizados negros y ojos del mismo color, tenia la piel apiñonada como caramelo y pómulos abombados, era muy bonita a pesar de las ojeras y la evidente falta de sol.

Se notaba que era un poco mayor que ella. La chica sostenía una bandeja entre sus manos y a Sonya le llego el olor de la comida caliente, sus tripas gruñeron. Tenía casi una semana sin comer bien desde el día que encontró a su padre muerto en su despacho.

**- Te traje comida-** le dijo la chica algo ruda. La rubia se levanto del suelo y se acerco a la joven y esta le soltó la bandeja. Sonya regreso sobre sus pasos y se sentó en la pequeña cama que estaba pegada a la pared** -Soy Romilda, eres sangre pura ¿Cierto?-** le cuestiono y a Sonya le pareció bastante grosera su pregunta.

**-¿Por que lo preguntas?-** le pregunto Sonya cuando paso el caldo y la verdura que se había llevado a la boca, estaba deliciosa.

**-Por que de no serlo no te hubieran traído aquí y tu cena no seria tan buena-** le dijo con algo de veneno en la voz. La rubia se sorprendió ante el comentario, era cierto que la comida sabia bien pero no era tanta como para decir que era muy buena.

**-¿Cómo?-** le pregunto, debía ver si le podía sonsacar información a la chica.

**-Bueno a los sangre sucia y a los mestizos no los tratan tan bien-** le dijo mirándose las uñas aun de pie contra el pequeño armario que había junto a la puerta**- Ellos solo comen una vez al día y es salteado, un día es desayuno y al otro cena, además que sus habitaciones están en las Mazmorras- **le comento algo cínica** – ¿Como te llamas?-**

**-Sonya. Disculpa, pero ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Tu sabes lo que pasa?-** le cuestiono con cuidado de no mostrarse muy ansiosa. La chica de cabellos oscuros sonrió con una sonrisa que a la rubia se le antojo malvada.

**- Bueno, no se si debería decírtelo, podrían castigarme por eso. Es… arriesgado-** le dijo Romilda dejándole ver que quería algo a cambio, pero ¿Qué podría querer si ella no tenia nada?

**-Prometo no decirle a nadie que fuiste tú quien me lo dijo-** le dijo ella no estando muy segura de que eso convenciera a la morena.

**- No. Eso no basta-** le dijo finalmente.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** le dijo Sonya dura asiendo que Romilda sonriera.

**-Ya nos vamos entendiendo, te diré lo que quieras saber, pero tu debes hacer mi trabajo cuando yo te lo pida-** le dijo asiéndola pensar en si seria justo o no. Al final acepto, de todas formas no pensaba quedarse por mucho.

**-Hecho-** le dijo ella y Romilda le estiro la mano para que se la estrechara mas la rubia la ignoro y comenzó a cuestionarla.

**-¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Qué quieren esas persona de mi?- **le dijo ella seria.

**-Bueno estamos en Inglaterra y… esas personas como tu las llamas son Mortifagos en cuanto lo que quieren de ti, bueno eso es obvio ¿no?- **le dijo viéndola de arriba abajo y lanzándole una mirada sugerente que a Sonya no le gusto nada. Se lo sospechaba.

**-¿Entonces esos… Mortifagos son tratantes o algo asi?-** le pregunto temerosa, mas la chica de cabello rizado se mostró confundida.

**-¿Tratantes?-** dijo Vane confundida.

**-Si, tratantes de blancas, traficantes-** le dijo la rubia sintiendo que sus manos empezaban a temblar.

**-No se lo que es eso pero diré que no- **le dijo con una sonrisilla**- Los Mortifagos son…-**se quedo pensando en como explicarse**- son los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso-** le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a explicarle todo sobre Voldemort y sus adeptos. Las clases en los que se dividían las personas según su sangre y todo lo que ella sabía sobre la guerra.

**-Siii pobre Potter, era tan guapo. Una verdadera lastima que "quien tú sabes" lo haya matado. Así es la vida supongo-** le dijo después de que terminara de explicarle todo.

**-¿Quién yo se?-** le dijo confundida.

**-¡Si hombre!, el Señor Tenebroso- **le dijo con fastidio.

**-Ah, si. Oye y entonces ellos nos tendrán aquí sirviéndoles ¿y luego que?-** Sonya necesitaba saber que era lo que les esperaba a ella y a Sarah.

**-Bueno si te portas bien quizás alguien te tome para si y solo tengas que servirle a el, si no pues… iras de una mano a otra hasta que mueras.-** le dijo con mucha indiferencia como si lo que decía no fuera la cosa mas horrible del mundo. La rubia no podía creerlo y luego lo entendió esta chica había pasado por tantas cosas que ya nada le importaba.

**-¿Y a ti como te atraparon?-** le pregunto Sonya notando como Romilda se tensaba por un momento y volteaba a verla a los ojos fijamente.

**-Como podrás ver yo soy sangre pura igual que tu. Mis padres no eran Traidores de la Sangre pero cuando la guerra estallo se negaron a unirse a "Quien tu sabes" y los mataron. A mi y a mi hermano nos enviaron a servirle a una Familia de Sangres Puras en Bistrol, pero el "Amo" de esa casa se encapricho con mi hermano así que se quedo con el y a mi me vendió con los Malfoy.-** le dijo como si no sintiera nada pero ella pudo ver como retorcía el delantal de su corto uniforme negro.

**-Lo siento-** se lamento por ella.

**-No importa de eso ya hace tiempo-** le dijo levantándose**- bueno deberías terminar tu comida, darte un baño y descansar por que mañana debes levantarte a las siete, para que te informen de tus deberes.-** se encamino a la puerta pero la voz de Sonya la detuvo.

**-¡Aguarda!, Mi hermana, ¿Has visto a mi hermana? Esa mujer ¿Bella? creo que se llama le ha cruciado y la han llevado a curar, pero no se si sea cierto-** le dijo reprimiendo el dolor en su pecho al pensar en que pudiera pasarle algo mas a su hermana.

**-ah si la pelirroja, si a ella la llevaron a otro lado a ser curada por los Elfos no te preocupes de seguro estará bien-** le dijo sin darle importancia dejando a la rubia sola y muy preocupada sobre su nueva situación de prisionera/esclava.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Después de una semana de estar atenta ante todo lo que pasaba en aquel lugar Sonya comenzó a perder sus esperanzas de escapar. Al menos no sin una varita.

Todos los días debía pararse a las seis tomar una ducha en su pequeño baño vestirse con uno de los idénticos uniformes que había en el armario los cuales dicho sea de paso parecían sacados de alguna fantasía erótica o de alguna película porno de bajo presupuesto, pero que aun así eran mejores que lo que usaban las impuras.

Después debía subir a las cocinas donde el ama de Llaves le daba las instrucciones sobre lo que haría en el día, fuera limpiar alguna parte del enorme castillo o quedarse en las cocinas a ayudar a los elfos. En cuanto a Sarah ella también hacia lo mismo que su hermana después de recuperarse lo cual le tomo poco mas de dos días y muchas pociones.

Sarah se había dado cuenta que a comparación de los impuros ellas estaban muchísimo mejor. Se había hecho amiga de una chica que era Sangre impura y que era esclava en esa misma casa, al parecer y según lo que le había contado ella había sido miembro activo de la guerra y la familia Malfoy la había comprado a los carroñeros que la habían apresado solo por que el hijo de estos, _Draco_ la aborrecía y quería verle sufrir.

Esa mañana Sonya debía limpiar la primera planta junto con Romilda y otras dos chicas más. Mientras que Sarah junto con la chica impura llamada Hermione quien parecía ser muy amiga de su hermana se quedarían a limpiar y ayudar en la cocina.

A medio día Sonya ya había avanzado bastante a su "mitad de mitad de planta" que le tocaba. Se encamino a la siguiente puerta que en realidad eran puertas si dos enormes de roble solidó pintadas de blanco, corrió una y asomo un poco, era un estudio _"Debe ser el estudio del Señor Malfoy"_ pensó con desagrado. 

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar ese hombre no había dejado de perseguirla, se le aparecía cuando ella estaba mas concentrada en lo que hacia y después del susto siempre comenzaba a acorralarla con preguntas sobre cosas que no venían al caso. Lo que mas le molestaba de todo eso no era que ese hombre que bien podía ser su padre intentara "agradarle" por decirlo de alguna manera. No, lo que le molestaba es que la tratara como si ella fuera su empleada y no su esclava o prisionera.

Sonya cerro las puertas así si llegaba alguien escucharía el leve sonido de la puerta siendo abierta. Comenzó a ordenar el leve desorden que había en el lugar, limpio la alfombra y paso el trapo por los cristales de la vitrina donde había un montón de fotografías y lo que parecían premios por algún merito.

Llego al escritorio que era lo mas desordenado del lugar, comenzó a juntarlo sin darles mucha importancia se inclino un poco cuando uno de los sobres que estaban en el borde contrario se cayo. Al estar de espaldas a la puerta no noto como esta se abría lentamente y alguien se escabullía con rapidez hasta llegar justo detrás de ella

**-¡Demonios!-** refunfuño aun inclinada sobre el escritorio, cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie no pudo pues alguien mas estaba inclinada sobre ella y no le permitía movilidad. Sonya se tenso otra vez la había hallado desprevenida pero esta vez había ido mucho mas lejos de meterle un susto y atosigarla con preguntas tontas, pues ahora estaba prácticamente encima suyo.

**-¿Qué haces?-** escucho que le preguntaba con voz sedosa y sensual. Sonya quiso moverse pero desistió en cuanto sintió que su trasero rozaba con algo grande y duro.

**-¿Señor Malfoy?-** pregunto la rubia evitando moverse y tratando de fundirse con la madera para evitar seguir rozan el enorme bulto en los pantalones del rubio.

**-¿Si querida?-** le pregunto con cinismo y al sentirla intentando apartarse de el recargo mas su dura erección en el redondo trasero de la joven. La verdad es que sabia que estaba en su oficina, había colocado sensores que le avisaban cada vez que alguien entraba en ella y como Draco estaba de viaje con el Señor Tenebroso no había nadie más que pudiera entrar a ella excepto los criados cuando limpiaban.

Lucius puso su mano en el escritorio mientras se apoyaba mas sobre la rubia y con la otra comenzó a acariciarle la piel de las torneadas piernas de la chica que se asomaban casi por completo debido a la posición en la que se encontraba y a la poca tela del uniforme que llevaba puesto. Había sido idea de su hijo que las "empleadas" llevaran esos uniformes que cubrían tan poco y que hablar de la ropa de las impuras que no eran más que un trapo semitransparente y escotado que dejaba ver todo.

Sonya se puso a temblar en cuanto sintió lo que hacia el hombre. Jamás en toda su vida había tenido tanto miedo. Ella sabia lo que el quería de ella y estaba segura que lo tomaría quisiera o no. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza mientras el hombre llevaba su mano al borde de la tela del uniforme y comenzaba a subirla. El rubio estaba extasiado su piel era suave como la seda mas fina, y su aroma lo estaba embriagando, le levanto la falda del uniforme dejando ver su delicioso y redondo trasero cubierto apenas por una delgada tela de algodón. La escucho sollozar, _¿Estaba llorando?_

**-¿Qué te pasa?-** le pregunto algo descolocado y molesto. Nunca en toda su vida mujer alguna había llorado por sus caricias. Él siempre tenía lo que quería cuando lo quería. Y con las mujeres no era la excepción incluso las prostitutas no le cobraban por fallárselas, ellas venían a el pidiendo que las tomara y las llevara al cielo ¿y esta niña se atrevía a llorar por que el quería tomarla?

**-¡Por Favor, no! No lo haga por favor-** susurro ella sintiendo las lagrimas calientes rodar por sus mejillas.

Lucius sintió una punzada en su pecho, el nunca había forzado a ninguna mujer, nunca había tenido que hacerlo, además que su padre Abraxas lo había educado para ser un seductor no un violador. Aun recordaba lo que le había dicho alguna vez -_"No hay ningún placer en tomar a una mujer que llora y gimotea negándose a ti. Las mujeres deben llorar y gemir pero solo por el placer que tu les brindes. Recuérdalo Lucius no somos animales de nada sirve tomar a una mujer a la fuerza"-_

Lucius se aparto de ella y la vio aun apoyada contra el escritorio con la falda subida y temblado por el llanto. De inmediato dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino cerrando de un portazo y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Sonya se dejo caer en el suelo alfombrado del despacho, se llevo las piernas al pecho y se acurruco mientras lloraba en silencio.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad la puerta volvió a abrirse y una cabeza de cabellera rizada se asomo por ella, era Romilda.

**-¿Que haces?-** le pregunto con fastidio a la rubia que seguía en el piso enjuagándose las lagrimas. **–Se suponía que debías limpiar el despacho no holgazanear-**

**-No holgazaneo-** dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de la otra joven.

**-Si aja.-** dijo con ironía mientras la observaba con atención**-¿Y a ti que te pasó?- **

**-Nada-** Sonya se sentía muy avergonzada por lo sucedido con Lucius Malfoy.

**-¿Nada? ja, parecías un grifo abierto y dices que no te paso nada-** Romilda ya se olía lo que le había pasado a la chica, pues ella había visto a Lucius Malfoy saliendo de la habitación evidentemente enojado.

**-Él… él iba a **_**violarme**_**-** le dijo soltando un hipido y haciendo que Romilda alzara una ceja.

**-¿Quién? ¿Malfoy?- **le cuestiono burlona, la rubia solo asintió mientras salia del despacho y caminaban hacia las cocinas.

**-Eres afortunada, Malfoy es muy selectivo, desde que estoy aquí solo ha tomado a dos chicas a las cuales su Esposa se encargo de vender después de que se enterara.-** la rubia no podía creer lo que oía ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que tenia suerte? Esa chica estaba loca.

**- ¿Estas loca?, ¿Como es que tengo suerte por que a Él le gusto?-** le dijo con mucho enojo, la pelinegra solo soltó una risa que hizo que su sangre hirviera.

**- Piénsalo, si logras que él te tome para si nadie mas te pondrá una mano encima, además Lucius Malfoy podrá ser cualquier cosa pero desagradable a la vista, no-** le dijo mientras se sentaba en una pequeña mesa y comenzaba a tomar la poca cena que se les permitía junto a otros sangre puras que también eran esclavos en la mansión.

Sonya se sentó a lado de Sarah quien comía con avidez su ración. Ella noto que las chicas que utilizaban las túnicas transparentosas y que andaban descalzas no estaban en la mesa.

**-¿Donde están los demás?-** le pregunto a nadie en específico. Mas nadie le hizo caso.

**-¿Quiénes?-** le pregunto su hermana quien ya había terminado y miraba el plato de su hermana. Sonya sonrió y le acerco el plato, Sarah siempre había sido delgada, de niña parecía un saco de huesos y comía siempre doble o triple ración y jamás subía un kilo.

**-Ellos no comen con nosotros por que son impuros o eso fue lo que Hermione me dijo-** le contesto la pelirroja comiendo del plato de su hermana.

**-¿Hermione?, ¿La chica castaña?- **sarah asintió mientras bebía de su vaso**.- Lindo nombre-** le dijo la rubia comiendo un poco de pan que le había dejado.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Los días pasaron con rapidez, Sonya había estado pensando en como salir de ese lugar pero por más que se quebraba la cabeza no veía forma Muggle de salirse, debía conseguir una varita y debía hacerlo antes de que alguno de los tantos hombres que merodeaban por la mansión decidiera divertirse con alguna de ellas.

Camino un poco por el pasillo, ese día a Romilda y a ella las habían enviado a limpiar los dormitorios de los "Amos" que estaban en el tercer piso. Ella francamente se sentía muy aliviada pues desde el incidente en el despacho, Lucius Malfoy solo la veía pero no se había atrevido a tocarle de nuevo, meneo la cabeza al recordar como la observaba, esos ojos grises le hacían sentir sus vellos erizarse.

**-Mmmmhh!-** Sonya detuvo sus pasos, -_¿Qué demonios?_-, observo el pasillo desierto y la pequeña luz que se filtraba a través de una puerta abierta.

**-Eso es, así. Sigue-** escucho una voz masculina, estuvo tentada a irse pero la curiosidad le pudo y con cautela camino asía la puerta mal cerrada.

Lo que vio la dejo helada. Dentro de la habitación estaba Romilda, arrodillada con los pechos al aire mientras tomaba hábilmente con su boca la larga y gruesa masculinidad de un hombre al que Sonya reconoció como Rabastan Lestrange.

La chica comenzaba a alejarse cuando vio al hombre alzar a Romilda de los brazos para que se pusiera en pie, Rabastan prácticamente arrastro a la chica a la cama. De un jalón le destrozo el uniforme y le corto las bragas ayudándose de una daga que traía enfundada en la cintura.

Sonya se quedo estática no sabia si irse o no. Es decir, algo dentro de ella le decía que se alejara, pero por otra parte quería ayudar a Romilda, fácilmente podía tomar algo y golpear al hombre para que la soltara. Un nuevo chillido la hizo salir de sus absurdas cavilaciones.

**-Aaaaah!, si-i, aaah!- **Esta vez era Romilda la que gemía y Sony parpadeo desconcertada. **–Mmmmhh!-**

**-Si. Esto te gusta, ¿cierto?, pídelo amor. Pídelo y te lo daré.-** escucho decir a Rabastan entre dientes mientras Romilda solo soltaba mas gemidos y resoplidos de placer. Sonya se asomo de nuevo y pudo verlos desnudos en la cama disfrutando el uno del otro. La chica se sostenía las piernas abiertas y estiradas contra su propio pecho mientras él le introducía la polla una y otra vez con mayor profundidad. La rubia se sintió avergonzada por estar espiando pero no pudo evitar tensar sus muslos cuando escucho a Romilda pedir por más, se escuchaba tan real y ella no supo si era por que la pelinegra estaba disfrutando de verdad o en realidad era una buena actriz.

**-P-por favor, mas!-** le escucho decir entre gemidos, entonces el hombre presiono dos dedos contra la húmeda y expuesta carne del coño de la joven mientras seguía arremetiendo contra su centro. La chica se arqueo y gimió a viva voz mientras dejaba salir su clímax en un roció que empapo al hombre que la seguía montando. Sonya quedo boquiabierta ante tal espectáculo y después de parpadear un par de veces se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

No podía creerlo, -_¿Cómo alguien iba disfrutar de ser violada?-_ Se preguntaba muy enojada por la forma en que reacciono su cuerpo. -_Pero ella no estaba siendo violada-_ le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza.

Dios santo! Por que su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera, era algo asqueroso. Se… se había…. Aaagh!... se había excitado. Si, se había excitado viendo y escuchando a Romilda siendo tomada por ese hombre.

No. Estaba mal, Romilda era una joven que al igual que ella estaba siendo cruelmente sometida a los deseos de esos repugnantes seres humanos que se hacían llamar Sangre Puras. Ella no debía excitarse por algo así debía sentirse asqueada y temerosa de que algo así le sucediera o a su hermana.

Meneo la cabeza y decidió darse un baño. Total, su jornada ya había terminado y ella no se sentía de ánimos para cenar a pesar de que su estomago pensaba diferente, no se daría un baño y se iría a dormir.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-Entonces ese chico Draco siempre te molesto durante la escuela?- **Hermione quien estaba de rodillas limpiando el suelo alzo su vista mientras asentía.

**-Si siempre ha sido un idiota arrogante- **le dijo la castaña mientras seguía fregando arrodillada.

**-Tal vez solo le gustas-** Hermione casi se atraganta con su lengua, volteo a ver a la pelirroja que tallaba con ahínco una mancha en el piso del salón que ambas limpiaban.

**-¿Estas bromeando?-** le dijo la chica de rulos cautelosa.

**-No, es solo que a lo que me dices que te hacia me parece que es solo un chico confundido al que le gustas mucho pero no sabe como decirlo.-** le dijo Sarah con voz marisabidilla.

**-ja ja ja ja ja! –** comenzó a reírse la chica de cabello castaño mientras se tomaba el estomago.

**-Mira ríete todo lo que quieras, pero cuando yo tenia trece conocí a un chico llamado David, el junto con sus amigos jugaba todas las tardes en un parque cerca de mi casa donde mi hermana solía llevarme, el caso es que el comenzó a molestarme desde que nos conocimos. Me empujaba, me insultaba y hasta llego a tirarme de las coletas, un día me mancho mi vestido favorito con su cono de helado y yo me puse a llorar entonces mi hermana me dijo que el lo hacia por que yo le gustaba, yo por mi parte no dije ni hice nada hasta que hace un año me canse de sus tonterías de chiquillo y lo enfrente. ¿Y que crees que hizo?-** pregunto a una mas calmada Hermione que la observaba con atención.

**-¿Se rió de ti?-** le pregunto de vuelta aun riéndose.

**-No. Me beso-** y una sonrisa se formo en el bello rostro de ambas chicas**.- Y después de unos cuantos días de evitarme me pidió que fuera su novia, a escondidas de mi padre claro-** le dijo acercándose a Herms y sentándose a su lado.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Era muggle?-** pregunto la castaña.

**-Si, pero no fue por eso que se lo oculte a mi padre, a pesar de todo el jamás odio a los muggles o si lo hizo jamás lo supimos. Pero no, no fue por eso. Fue por que era un chico y papa jamás nos permitió tener contacto con chicos. St. Constances es un internado para chicas, nosotras asistíamos a clases todos los días de siete a cuatro y dormíamos en casa.-** le dijo recordando que su padre jamás de los jamases consentiría un noviazgo sin previo acuerdo con los padres del chico.

**-¿Ósea que tu hermana y tu jamás habían tenido novio o besado a un chico?-** le pregunto herms, no es que ella fuera mas experimentada pero bueno ella fue novia de Víktor y el le dio su primer beso. Luego Ron aun que jamás había llegado a mas con nadie.

**-No. Bueno yo solo tuve a David pero Sonya…. Bueno ella jamás ha tenido a nadie o eso creo-** le dijo algo dudosa de si su hermana mayor tuvo o no algún novio.

**-wow, tu padre debió ser muy estricto-** Hermione no estaba sorprendida la mayoría de los Sangres Puras eran muy arcaicos con lo que a los derechos de la mujer se refiere.

**-Si-** dijo en un susurro y prefirió cambiar de tema cuando recordó las palizas que su padre solía darles cuando según el hacían algo mal**.- Oye y ¿donde esta? Es decir yo no he visto a ningún chico en lo que llevamos aquí, a excepción de los esclavos-**

**-Creo que el y otros mortifagos se fueron con "Quien tu sabes" a alguna "Misión" o alguna cosa para matar mas inocentes-** dijo Hermione alicaída y triste.

**-Oh, si, bueno hay que seguir limpiando- **le dijo Sarah no queriendo hablar de esas cosas. Confiaba en que su hermana encontraría la forma de salir de ahí.

**Hola que les apareció este es el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia no se desesperen por que Snape no Sale vendrá en el siguiente CHAP.**

**Sigan leyendo y dejen comentarios**

**Besitos **

**Dragoncita **

.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es RATED ****M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO Y CONTIENE TODO TIPO DE ADVERTENCIAS ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

**DEDICADO A SONYSNAPE Y ALISSA – 2012 UN BESOTE Y GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO**

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 2: Inevitable**

Unos cuantos días mas pasaron en aparente calma, la rutina era la misma. Pero ella sabia que algo estaba por cambiar lo podía oler en el aire, era como cuando encontró a su padre sin vida, había un aura oscura y el aire olía a muerte.

**-Bueno el día de hoy van a trabajar el doble, El Señor Tenebroso esta por regresar y el Amo Malfoy quiere hacer una gala en su honor. Lo que significa que quiere que todo este perfecto-** Diana la vieja ama de llaves de los Malfoy era una mujer de unos cincuenta años que de vez en cuando se sentía la señora de la casa.

Después de darles sus respectivas instrucciones las dejo solas para que realizaran sus tareas. No era sorpresa que en dicha mansión fueran solo chicas las que sirvieran como esclavas de todo el servicio eran alrededor de quince chicas entre los quince y veinticinco años las que realizaban las tareas domesticas y solo cinco varones a los que se les relegaban las tareas más pesadas.

El día fue muy pesado, tuvieron que limpiar a fondo las habitaciones que mas se ocupaban y también tuvieron que ayudare en las cocinas a los elfos pues al parecer vendrían muchas personas al festejo en honor de Voldemort.

Ya entrada la tarde y con todo listo para la fiesta incluido la exorbitante cantidad de alcohol que se había sacado de la bodega de vinos de los Malfoy, las esclavas (sangre pura, impura o mestizas pues todas sufrían lo mismo) se reunieron en la cocina para recibir de nuevo instrucciones, Sonya sabia de ante mano que ellas debían servir en la fiesta pues Romilda ya se lo había comentado.

**-Bien como ya han terminado, deben prepararse para servir a los invitados todas encontraran algo que ponerse en sus habitaciones- **al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar las y los esclavos impuros debían estar limpios y bien presentables para el deleite de sus amos, los golpes o maltratos físicos y psicológicos que estos pudieran sufrir ya era otra historia.

Sonya bajo a su habitación y cuando entro encontró en su cama un vestido blanco de tela elástica que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Lo alzo para detallarlo y se sorprendió pues debajo de el se encontraba una pequeña tanga del mismo material y color que el vestido.

El vestidito era corto solo cubría su trasero, tenia unos volantes en la pequeña falda y era asimétrico, de la parte superior solo era dos copas que cubrían a medias sus pechos y al ser de expandex se le notaban los pezones. Al ser sin espalda el vestidito solo se sostenía por cuatro finas tiras. Dos atadas a su espalda y otras dos en la base de la nuca. ¡Dios! Estaba prácticamente desnuda. Se peino y maquillo lo más sencilla que pudo, se coloco los tacones altos de color plateado y unos pendientes de tiras del mismo color.

Salio por la puerta y camino a la cocina donde los demás esclavos se encontraban. Todas las chicas llevaban vestidos similares al suyo con algunas mínimas deferencias. Los chicos llevaban pantalones del mismo color que su vestido y chalecos sin camisa.

Las impuras por el contrario llevaban las mismas túnicas que siempre usaban pero estas eran nuevas he iban descalzas.

**-Bueno ya están todos listos, deben servir a los Amos y mostrar respeto. El señor oscuro estará presente así que tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hacen-** les dijo la anciana estricta como siempre.

Todos comenzaron a salir hacia el salón principal donde en unos minutos los invitados llegarían.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Horas después los invitados se encontraban celebrando el regreso de su señor, de las tierras del norte en donde ahora eran ellos los que impondrían su "ley de limpieza de la sangre". Las esclavas se paseaban por el lugar con charolas llenas de deliciosos aperitivos y bebidas de todos los sabores que los mortifagos degustaban.

Sonya caminaba por el lugar intentando no hacerlo con rapidez para evitar que la pequeña falda de su corto vestido rebelara mas de lo que ya hacia. Lucius por su lado no dejaba de observarla mientras degustaba su copa de Whiskey y hacia como que escuchaba la conversación de Edmund Greengrass sobre lo maravillosa que eran sus hijas y no podría importarle menos. Todo lo que el quería era que el señor tenebroso subastara a las muchachas para poder pedirla para el. Después del incidente del despacho se puso a pensar en lo que había pensado en la reacción que la chiquilla tuvo cuando el la toco, y se dio cuenta que no era asco o por que le desagradara su toque. Era tan obvio y se maldijo por no notarlo antes, era simplemente que la chica era virgen y por eso se había asustado cuando el quiso tomarla. Sonrió, es que esa niña lo ponía tan endemoniadamente caliente que lo convertía en un animal que solo pensaba en poder tenerla para el.

Sarah por su parte se sentía menos rara con su vestido la verdad es que ella siempre usaba vestidos frescos y cortos, siempre prefería las faldas a los jeans. Camino un poco por el salón y se acerco a un grupo de hombres que platicaban entre risas inmediatamente notaron su presencia y se quedaron en silencio observando a la joven bruja, deleitándose con su belleza.

La chica se sintió sumadamente expuesta ante tantas miradas lascivas así que les sirvió los tragos y prácticamente corrió lejos de ahí. Sin saber que del otro lado del salón unos ojos oscuros como la noche la observaban con cierto aire triste.

**-Bueno mis queridos hermanos es momento de que demos pie a ciertos asuntos que sin duda han tenido a mas de uno en vilo-** dijo Voldemort poniéndose de pie mientras los mortifagos ponían atención ante las palabras de su amo **- Lucius me ha informado que durante mi ausencia a acontecido algo poco… usual. Al parecer dentro de una de las rondas en el bosque a las afueras de este lugar donde el día de hoy nos hemos congregado a festejar han encontrado a un par de jóvenes desorientadas en mal estado y Lucius se ha encargado de mantenerlas a salvo hasta mi regreso ¿No es maravilloso? -** les cuestión el señor tenebroso caminando por el centro del lugar con esa sonrisa falsa y dentuda que a tantos hacia temblar **–También se me ha informado que dichas jóvenes son de linaje puro y que muchos de ustedes han dado a conocer sus intenciones de tomarlas para si.-** caminaba por el centro del salón mientras los murmullos de todos aquellos que estaban interesados en las jóvenes se hacían cada vez mas audibles.

**-Tráelas ante mi, Lucius- **le ordeno a su fiel sirviente que ya se había acercado a donde el.

Lucius camino hacia las jóvenes que se encontraban en la mesa donde rellenaban las charolas, las vio abrazadas mientras ambas lloraban, les sonrió y las hizo caminar asía su Amo. Las chicas sentían que con cada paso su fortaleza o la poca que les quedaba se iba de sus cuerpos, Sonya se sentía tentada a hacer alguna estupidez para que les maldijeran y las mataran de una vez, no quería que su hermana pasara por esto. Lucius vio los ojos de la muchacha y supo que algo tramaba por eso le encanto con un imperius para evitar algún contratiempo.

**-Valla son mas bellas de los que imaginaba-** comento Voldemort mientras en un pase de varita hacia aparecer un par de pequeños podium donde exhibir a las chicas. Lucius hizo que ambas subieran.

**-Bueno, sus nombres son Sonya-** dijo Voldemort mientras se paseaba por en medio de donde las mujeres estaban paradas y apuntaba con su varita a Sonya quien al estar bajo el Imperius no se movía, parecía muy relajada y algo ida. **–Y Sarah Gray. Puras, por lo menos quinientas generaciones antes que ellas o eso es lo que Lucius me ha dicho -** todos los hombres que estaban interesados en llevarse a las chicas y cumplir con ellas sus más sucias fantasías se fueron acercando a donde su Amo los llamaba.

Voldemort estaba disfrutando de lo lindo al ver a sus hombres babear por esas chiquillas, observo con atención sus reacciones mientras ordenaba a las chicas que dieran vueltas para exhibirse más.

**-¿Ya las ha revisado un Medimago?-** le pregunto a Lucius quien hacia guardia a lado de Sonya. A Voldemort francamente no le interesaba si las chicas eran vírgenes mientras fueran sangre pura servirían a su propósito.

**-No mi señor, el Medimago de planta sufrió un percance donde falleció- **Lucius recordaba muy bien lo que le había pasado al viejo Medimago Jefferson quien era el encargado de esos menesteres. Dolohov lo había asesinado después de que certificara la pureza de la niña Weasley, (Dolohov de casada).

**-A si, Dolohov ¿cierto?-** se burlo Voldemort **– Bueno, entonces les pregunto ¿Quieren esperar a que las lleven a San Mungo a que las revisen o prefieren que decida que hacer con ellas ahora?-**

**- ¡Subástelas mi señor!, la maldita guerra contra Potter nos ha dejado mellados y estamos escaseando. Además que la mayoría de las Mujeres Sangre Pura están bastante mayorcitas y no han dado producción en mucho tiempo. Sin mujeres, Cómo vamos a reproducirnos sin vientres puros en donde esparcir nuestra semilla-** dijo Yaxley quien se encontraba entre los presentes y estaba muy ansioso ante la expectativa de por fin poderse llevar a casa a alguna de esas deliciosas jovencitas para darles un buen uso.

**-Yaxley tiene razón mi señor, seria un desperdicio de sangre Pura no darles un buen uso- **dijo otro Mortifago. Y así como él la mayoría de los hombres en la habitación comenzaron a hacer comentarios parecidos. Voldemort al verlos tan preocupados por la preservación de los sangre puras sonrió.

**- Tienen razón mis queridos hermanos hay que velar por el bien de nuestra clase, debemos prevalecer. Ya hemos ganado la guerra y creo que es hora de que reconstruyamos nuestra sociedad. Y como ya lo han dicho el futuro se encuentra en el vientre de todas las brujas Sangre Puras.-** les dijo y Los Mortifagos se regocijaron.

**-Mi señor, como su fiel sirviente le pido que me permita quedarme con una- **Narcissa que estaba de pie a lado de su hermana abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar de los labios de su esposo la petición a su Señor.

**-Lucius-** dijo Voldemort fingiendo sorpresa **– Veo que las palabras de tus hermanos te han inspirado lo suficiente como para hacer el enorme sacrificio de tomar a una de estas dos brujas bajo tu cuidado.-** se burlo el mago oscuro **- ¿Tu que opinas Narcissa?-** le pregunto a la rubia quien se sentía tan humillada y sobajada por su Marido.

**-Creo mi Señor que a Lucius le ha olvidado que ya tiene un vientre donde depositar su semilla y que ese mismo vientre ya le ha dado un heredero.-** expreso con rencor pero al mismo tiempo guardando las formas. ¡Por Merlín Santo! ella era una Dama, una Sangre Pura y no iba a demostrar que se estaba muriendo de celos y rabia al escuchar a su Marido pedir abiertamente tomar a una de esas chiquillas como su puta personal.

Todos en la sala se rieron ante el comentario de Narcissa y Lucius se sintió humillado.

**-Creo que Narcissa tiene razón mi querido Lucius-** le dijo Voldemort

**- Pero mi señor, yo siempre he estado con usted, nunca le he pedido nada-** suplico el hombre.

Severus solo veía como Lucius se humillaba ante su Señor, se sintió turbado e inmensamente asqueado. Voldemort se dio cuenta del malestar de Severus e ignorando las suplicar de Lucius hablo.

**-Oh Severus, por que no te acercas-** le dijo con falsa amabilidad**- Te ves un poco… incomodo-** se burlo de el, Severus sorprendido solo atino a cerrar su mente por si acaso su amo se dedicaba a husmear en ella.

**-Para nada mi Señor-** respondió Severus con voz sedosa y aburrida **– Es simplemente que aun me siento cansado por el productivo viaje que hemos realizado-** Voldemort tuvo que reconocer que su sirviente tenia razón el viaje a el norte había sido agotador, esos magos si que habían dado pelea.

**-En ese caso Severus, creo que yo podría ayudarte con tu problema de cansancio.-** dijo posando su huesuda y pálida mano en su mentó como meditando que hacer**- ¿Qué te parecería irte a casa en este momento llevándote contigo una de estas hermosas brujas? –** Le dijo sonriendo y tomando a Sonya del brazo haciendo que la chica bajara dócilmente del escaloncillo donde estaba subida.

**-Mi Señor, no es necesario-** se negó y Voldemort achico sus rojizos ojos en señal de desagrado**- Se lo agradezco muchísimo pero…- **no pudo terminar pues Voldemort lo interrumpió.

**-Dime una cosa Severus ¿no es verdad que nunca me has pedido nada?, Yo creo que mereces un premio, me has acompañado en mi viaje y gracias a ti hemos tenido grandes avances en la purificación que se ha llevado a cabo- **dijo mientras se acercaba a Snape jalando a Sonya quien no oponía resistencia, la tomo por la nuca levantándole la cara y acercándose mas para que el Profesor de Pociones la observara mejor.

**-¿No te gustaría un premio, Severus?-** le cuestiono a Snape que no había abierto la boca y que solo observaba a la joven de cabellos rubios **– Es tuya, es mi recompensa para ti por tus servicios-** le arrojo a la chica y Severus solo atino a cogerla para que no cayera al suelo. Sonya que seguía atontada por el hechizo de Lucius solo volteo un poco los ojos y vio el perfil del hombre que la sostenía. Era alto, más que ella. De hombros anchos, cabellos lacios negros hasta los hombro y ojos del mismo color. Tenía una expresión seria y fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

**-Mi señor-** dijo Severus. El no quería tener nada que ver con este disparate y prefería mil veces tener que sufrir una sesión de crusiatus a manos del Lord a tener que llevarse a esa chiquilla. -** Yo no necesito de los servicios que esta joven pueda ofrecerme- **siguió sin variar su modulación de voz no le convenía cabrear a el señor tenebroso

**- Bobadas todo mundo necesita de un cuerpo caliente que le llene la cama Severus, hasta yo que he alcanzado la inmortalidad estoy pensando seriamente en tener descendencia. No te la doy para que la tomes como esclava para eso están los sangre sucias y las mestizas te la doy para que la tomes como tu mujer. –** le dijo haciendo que el mago se shockeara. La verdad es que a Voldemort le importaba un puto cuerno si Snape necesitaba o no una mujer, lo único que quería era regocijarse a costa de su súbdito pues era muy conciente de que a Severus Snape le gustaba la soledad en la que vivía desde siempre.

Por su parte todos los demás solo observaban su oportunidad de quedarse con la chica desaparecer, pues al parecer su Amo se la cedería a Snape y nadie se atrevería a cuestionarlo ni siquiera Lucius quien estaba que hervía de coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía Severus a depreciar a tal hermosura?

**- Que pasara con la otra mi señor?-** pregunto otro Mortifago quien al ver perdida a la rubia no se desanimo pues creyó poderse quedar con la pelirroja.

Sarah solo lloraba en silencio temblando por ver como ese horrible hombre regalaba a su hermana como si ellas fueran animales.

**-A si, Sarah. Bueno creo que para ser justos a ella la subastare así todos tendrán la mismas posibilidades de tenerle-** dijo haciendo que todos se pusieran contentos y excitados**.- Severus por que no llevas a tu nuevo presente a casa, es tarde debe estar cansada-** le dijo al mortifago dándole a entender que su presencia ya no era requerida. Severus solo asintió, no podía negarse o seria castigado y en esos momentos no le convenía.

Sonya al escuchar aquello comenzó a despertar de su letargo e intento forcejear. Severus la sintió moverse y se apresuro a salir del lugar, en cuanto llegaron al jardín la chica ya se encontraba repuesta de la maldición y comenzó a gritar mientras pataleaba.

**-NOOOO!, DÉJEME, DÉJEME, AUXILIO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! SUÉLTEME!- **gritaba a todo pulmón mientras Severus solo seguía avanzando llevándole consigo.

Todo el camino hasta la Hilandera Sonya se la paso llorando en voz baja, mientras Severus la hacia caminar. A ella ni siquiera le había molestado el escuchar a ese hombre refunfuñar sobre que le habían puesto de niñera suya.

Había dejado de forcejear y de gritar cuando entendió que nada podía hacer, que su hermanita sufriría el mismo destino que ella y que sin una varita ella no era mas que una Muggle inútil.

Severus abrió la puerta de su casa con su varita y la hizo entrar. Se quito su capa y su túnica, la rubia solo se quedo parada en la puerta donde la había dejado el Profesor abrazándose a si misma con la mirada perdida y el rostro lleno de lagrimas. Ella no quería estar ahí con ese hombre, quería morirse prefería eso a lo que de seguro ese cerdo le haría.

El profesor camino por el corredor de la entrada y al notar que Sonya no lo seguía volteo a verla y con voz fría le ordeno que caminara. Ella con paso cansado y titubeante lo hizo. La llevo a la pequeña sala de estar de la casa una vez ahí el se sirvió un generoso trago de Whiskey y se sentó en el viejo sillón que tanto le gustaba.

**-Como ya sabes te quedaras en esta casa hasta que logre persuadir al Señor Tenebroso de que te… seda a otra persona- **Le informo con su característica voz **– No estoy interesado en ser niñera de nadie así que mientras estés en esta casa no quiero que des problemas, ¿has entendido?-** le pregunto a Sonya que hasta el momento se había mantenido con la cabeza gacha mientras sus ondas rubias cubrían su hinchado rostro por el llanto.

**-Si-** respondió la rubia con voz nasal.

**-Bien, el elfo te llevara a tu habitación y te dará algo de ropa para que te cubras-** dijo Severus mientras recorría con sus ojos la sensual anatomía de la joven. Aparto la mirada pobre chica su belleza seria su perdición, pero el tenia cosas mas urgentes que cuidar de esa niña debía convencer al Lord Oscuro de que se la llevara cuanto antes.

**Holi hola que tal? Aquí el segundo chap estuvo bueno? Dejen reviews o por cierto tengo una nueva pagina en Facebook es Dragoncita malfoy garcia búsquenme si les interesa ver fotos de este fic. **

**XOXO  
**

**Dragoncita **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es RATED ****M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO Y CONTIENE TODO TIPO DE ADVERTENCIAS ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

**DEDICADO A SONYSNAPE Y ALISSA – 2012 UN BESOTE Y GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO (RECUERDEN SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS Y PETICIONES)**

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 3: Pelirroja**

Lucius estaba que no cabía de su enojo, su Señor le había negado su petición de poderse quedar con la chiquilla Gray y encima de eso Narcissa se había encargado de dejarlo en ridículo. Volteo a ver a su Señor quien seguía dando vueltas alrededor de la otra chica, paseo su mirada por todos los presentes y se encontró con su esposa quien lo miraba con rostro serio, pero aun así pudo ver el brillo burlón que llenaba sus pupilas. Narcissa estaba a lado de Bellatrix que se reía del estupido de su cuñado, la rubia se sentía aliviada de saber que el Señor Tenebroso le había negado a Lucius la oportunidad de tener a esa niña.

**- CINCO MIL GALEONES- **Lucius que sostenía una guerra de miradas con su esposa se asombro por lo ensimismado que había estado, que ni siquiera había escuchado cuando la subasta había dado comienzo.

**-Valla Yaxley, ese entusiasmo me agrada espero que te dure a la siguiente campaña así exterminaremos mas sangres sucias-** Voldemort se sentía muy complacido por la buena cantidad de galeones que ganaría con esa niña pelirroja.

**-SIETE MIL GALEONES-** se escucho al fondo.

**-DIEZ MIL-**

**-QUINCE-** Sarah se encontraba muy asustada hacia menos de un cuarto de hora que ese hombre de cabellos negros se había llevado a su hermana y ella no sabia que hacer, mas que sollozar en silencio pues ahora ella era subastada como un vil objeto.

La puesta había subido a los cincuenta mil galeones, y a este punto Sarah ya estaba temblando, quien fuera que pagara esa cantidad de dinero por ella querría desquitar y bien todo ese oro.

**-Cien mil galeones de oro-** La menuda pelirroja alzo su rostro con una expresión de verdadera sorpresa y busco rápidamente a quien había hecho semejante oferta.

**-Veo que no te das por vencido Lucius-** dijo con cinismo Voldemort **– Pero ya que Yaxley y Nott no están interesados en subir más, supongo que la muchacha es tuya.-** Lucius solo miro digno a todo mundo con ese característico porte Malfoy, mientras tomaba de un brazo a Sarah y la hacia bajar del Podium.

Narcissa al ver lo que su esposo hacia, inmediatamente se acerco a cerrarle el paso cuando este se disponía a salir del salón arrastrando consigo a esa niña pelirroja.

**-Se puede saber ¿Que demonios haces?-** dijo con los dientes apretados y las manos a los costados en puño. La rubia normalmente pálida se encontraba con la tez enrojecida y con una pequeña vena sobresaliendo su frente.

Lucius solo miro a su mujer con indiferencia y rodeándola siguió su camino mientras jalaba a Sarah consigo, aun así la chica se dio cuenta de la tenebrosa mirada de odio que Narcissa Malfoy le brindaba única y exclusivamente a ella.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tenía media hora encerrada en esa opulenta habitación, habría admitido que era hermosísima si no fuera por que estaba cagada del miedo. Ella sabia, no era tonta, tal vez un poco mimada y aniñada, pero eso era solo por que tenía dieciséis y siempre había tenido a Sonya protegiéndola. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que ella sabia que ese hombre que había pagado tanto por ella vendría en cualquier momento y exigiría cosas, que sinceramente ella no estaba preparada ni dispuesta para dárselas.

¡Dios! Se sentó en la enorme cama de dosel que estaba en mitad de la habitación. Paseo su mirada viendo los distintos tonos de blanco que había por toda la habitación y lo que mas llamo su atención era eso, que todo en el lugar era de ese color. El sonido de la puerta la hizo dar un brinquito y ponerse de pie.

Lucius Malfoy entro vestido solo con un pantalón y una bata de seda negra lo cual hacia que la pálida piel de su desnudo y fuerte pecho junto con su rubia y peinada cabellera resaltaran mucho mas.

**-Veo que no te has cambiado-** le dijo viéndola de arriba a bajo y logrando que la joven se encogiera sobre si un poco.

**-Señor Malfoy…Yo-** Sarah no sabia que hacer, quería suplicar y ver si funcionaba.

**-Ve al baño y prepárate, el elfo te ayudara con lo que necesites-** le ordeno ignorando el semblante de temor de la joven

Sarah abrió la boca para replicar, pero al ver que Lucius la ignoraba camino despacio hacia la puerta que ella deducía era el baño, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella dejándose caer en el suelo mientras escondía su rostro y sollozaba en silencio como su hermana le había enseñado a hacer desde pequeña para no molestar a su padre con su llanto.

**-Señorita tiene que alistarse o el Amo se molestara mucho-** escucho decir a una vocecita chillona

Sarah se levanto del suelo y comenzó a desnudarse sin importarle la presencia de la elfina, se metió en la enorme tina que estaba a rebozar de agua tibia con olor a manzanas, justo como a ella le gustaba. ¿Cómo lo había sabido la elfa?, ni idea, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba.

Cuando salio de la tina el agradable olor a manzanas impregnaba su ser, se seco con una mullida toalla y la elfina le depilo por completo por medio de un hechizo, se vistió con la ropa que la criatura le tendía, una especie de camisón halter abierto por delante y por detrás desde debajo de su busto, una tanga de hilo con ligero incluido, medias y tacones todo en color blanco por supuesto.

Sarah se vistió como una verdadera autómata, después se sentó ante un tocador que estaba en el lugar y dejo que la elfina le peinara y maquillara a su gusto. Cuando esta término, Sarah se observo en el espejo y se quedo fascinada por lo bella que se veía, la criatura había acentuado las ondas naturales de su pelirroja cabellera dando la apariencia de fuego líquido. El maquillaje era natural pero aun así resaltando sus hermosos ojos dorados y sus carnosos labios rojos.

Lucius se encontraba recostado en la cama de lado esperando con impaciencia, el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta y los delicados pasos de la doncella lo pusieron alerta.

El rubio se quedo impresionado al ver a Sarah. Para ser sinceros a el nunca le habían llamado la atención las mujeres pelirrojas, le recordaban a los Weasley´s y a la sangre sucia Evans, pero esa chica se veía simplemente suculenta con la ropa que el mismo había escogido. Tomando en cuenta que no era para Sarah si no para Sonya, el atuendo se le veía increíble, se había imaginado más de una vez como se vería la rubia vestida tan eróticamente.

Sarah camino despacio y se paro cerca de la cama se sentía mareada y las lagrimas comenzaban a reagruparse en sus ojos luchando por salir.

**-Acércate-** Le dijo el rubio con voz sedosa y un extraño escalofrió recorrió a la muchacha que empezó a acercarse a el hombre** -Siéntate-** le dijo una vez que ella estuvo de pie junto a la cama. Sarah comenzó a sentarse luchando contra la rigidez de su cuerpo.

**-Relájate-** el rubio se incorporo de su posición sentándose de lado en la orilla donde la pelirroja estaba sentada con la espalda rígida y las manos en su regazo, intentando mirar a donde fuero menos al hombre que estaba a menos de veinte centímetros de su cuerpo.

Lucius paso su mano por el hombro de la chica retirando las ondas de cabello rojizo para después deslizarla por la espalda de la chica deleitándose con lo suavidad de la lechosa piel de la joven.

**-Señor Malfoy… Por favor-** Sarah no podía dejar de sentir su piel hormigueando por ahí por donde el hombre había deslizado sus fríos y largos dedos.

**-Shhhh-** susurro él mientras le acariciaba el cabello, y seguía bajando rozando el delicado y fragante cuello de la chica **–No tengas miedo-**

Un corrientazo atravesó a Sarah y sus pezones se erizaron en cuando el rubio dejo vagar su mano por su brazo. Él subió de nuevo su mano y la deslizo por detrás de la nuca de la chica acercándole más a su rostro.

**-Estas hermosa- **le dijo con extrema sensualidad mientras la veía directo a los ojos. Sarah se quedo si aliento al ver los hermosos ojos grises de el hombre.

Se acerco un poco más y rozo sus labios con los de la chica para después besarle lentamente mientras la recostaba en la cama y se subía encima de ella. La mente de la chica se encontraba hecha un puré ante las caricias de ese guapísimo hombre que ahora se dedicaba a succionar su cuello y acariciar sus piernas.

Sabia que la chica no se resistiría y por si las dudas había hecho que el elfo pusiera una hierbita muy cara que el mismo había conseguido en el callejón Knockturn y que según le había dicho el boticario era un potente afrodisíaco. Siguió acariciando las piernas y muslos de la chica y fue subiendo por el tenso y plano vientre mientras la mordía con más ahínco.

**-Aaah!-** gimió la muchacha cuando sintió la mano del hombre presionando su pecho derecho aun cubierto por el camisón. Lucius llevo su mano al broche que estaba justo en la nuca de la joven y lo abrió, sin dejar de besarle el cuello retiro tela que cubría el turgente pecho de la joven y deslizo sus dedos por la sensible piel logrando que Sarah abriera los ojos asustada, al estar tan concentrada en las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo, ni siquiera había notado cuando el había comenzado a desnudarla. La chica intento cubrirse pero el rubio le detuvo y le volvió a besar para evitar que hablara, ella en cuanto sintió la lengua del rubio acariciando la suya dejo de forcejear. Lucius soltó las manos de la joven y ocupo las propias en masajear esos estupendos pechos que tenia a la mano, mientras escuchaba el coro de gemidos que Sarah realizaba en respuesta.

**-Hueles tan bien-** le susurro en el oído mientras le acariciaba la piel del cuello con su nariz. Después de un rato de darse gusto pellizcando los rosados pezones de Sarah el rubio decidió ir más allá, así que llevo su mano justo al caliente centro de la joven que se encontraba chorreando de humedad.

**-Tan húmeda-** le dijo mientras presionaba la empapada tela haciendo que la joven se arqueara jadeando en respuesta.

**-mmmmhh-** fue todo lo que la pelirroja pudo articular al sentir como la acariciaba por encima de la tanga. Estaba fascinado con la sensibilidad y el cuerpo de la chica, era cierto que si hubiera sido la hermana todo hubiera sido justo como el lo quería, pero bueno no se negaría el gusto de tener a esa niña pelirroja que tan dispuesta y complaciente se mostraba para con el. Además seria una buena venganza para con todos los que se burlaron de el en el salón."_Un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere o en su defecto lo que los demás quieren"_.

Sarah sintió la magia correr por su cuerpo y en un primer momento no supo que era hasta que sintió los fríos y largos dedos del Señor Malfoy jugando directamente con su húmeda y henchida carne, se dio cuenta Lucius los había desnudado con un hechizo.

**-N-no…mmmmhh-** El hombre se encontraba muy entretenido jugueteando con el dulce coñito de la pelirroja como para hacer caso a sus negativas, metió un dedo y Sarah inmediatamente se tenso, ella nunca había llegado a tanto mientras se tocaba en la soledad de su cuarto, por un segundo quiso apartar la mano del rubio pero el calor en su vientre era demasiado y ella solo quería desahogarse y explotar.

La hizo correrse varias veces deleitándose con la estrechez de la muchacha, incluso al terminar se chupo los dedos degustando en ellos el dulce néctar que la joven pelirroja le había brindado con sus múltiples orgasmos. Una vez Sarah estuvo relajada y un tanto atontada el rubio se posiciono entre sus piernas y tomándole de las caderas la penetro de fondo llevándose consigo la inocencia de la chica.

**-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡DIOS!, ¡DIOS!-** grito la pelirroja quien ante el horrible dolor despertó de su letargo post-orgásmico**-¡POR FAVOR SÁQUELO!, ¡POR FAVOR ME DUELE MUCHO! ¡AAAUH!- **Lucius solo le acaricio el cabello mientras se quedaba quieto para que la joven se adaptara a la intromisión, dicho sea de paso le estaba costando horrores pues la joven estaba TAN apretada y caliente que lo único que se le antojaba era seguir y seguir moviéndose hasta descargarse por completo.

**-Ya. Solo relájate y el dolor se ira-** le dijo mientras depositaba besos por la mandíbula y cuello de la chica. **–Así, relájate, todo será mejor si te calmas-** dijo comenzando a embestirla.

**-Duele-** gimoteo de nuevo pues la molestia seguía presente, entonces Lucius salio de ella y la puso en cuatro penetrándola de nuevo pero con mayor suavidad y de este modo comenzó a embestirla mientras le acariciaba el clítoris logrando que Sarah gimiera y se aferrara a las sabanas.

**-¡aaah! si eso es, así. ¿Verdad que se siente bien pequeña?-** pregunto el rubio en un ronco gemido embistiéndole con mayor fuerza y rapidez logrando que la muchacha convulsionara alrededor de su grueso y largo miembro.

**-¡AAAAAH! ¡MMMMHH!- **a este punto Sarah se encontraba totalmente envuelta en un vortice de lujuria y placer al sentir la dureza de Lucius entrando y saliendo sin parar llevándola al paraíso. La pelirrojita se dejo caer contra el mullido colchón mientras su cuerpo temblaba preso del clímax sintiéndose de pronto feliz y cansada. El rubio por el contrario aun tenia mucha pila y se lo demostró acostándola boca arriba y penetrándola de nuevo mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello de la joven y con una mano acariciaba el delicioso cuerpo de la joven bruja a quien poseía.

**-¡Merlín! si que estas apretada-** comento el rubio empujándose duro entre las torneadas piernas de Sarah quien se encontraba con la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo como posesa. **-¿Te gusta pequeña?, se que te gusta. Estas tan… húmeda que tengo los cojones llenos con tus jugos- **Maldito, maldito fuera por provocarle el mejor orgasmo en su corta y virginal vida. La pelirroja gimió y se retorció mientras la embargaba el más demoledor de los orgasmos que ella jamás hubiera imaginado.

**-Aha, aha, aha, ¡Siiiii!, mmmmhh, ¡oooohhh!-** balbució la pelirroja mientras se sostenía de la fuerte espalda del hombre y lo empujaba con sus pies por el trasero para que se hundiera todo lo humanamente posible en ella.

**-Eso es pelirroja, córrete para mi-** después de eso Lucius se dedico toda la noche a satisfacerse derramando en varias ocasiones su "semilla pura" dentro, fuera y sobre Sarah.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sonya despertó con los ojos y la cara hinchada, había estado llorando hasta altas horas de la noche ni siquiera tenia ganas de levantarse y no lo hizo. ¿Para que? Ya nada valía la pena, ella había sido regalada como si fuera un perro y no había podido defender a su hermana de sufrir un destino igual o peor, así que ya nada le importaba. El sonido de una pequeña aparición la hizo mover su vista del punto fijo en donde la tenia desde que había despertado hacia veinte minutos.

**-Señorita es hora de levantarse le traje el desayuno-** escucho que el elfo le hablaba.

**-No tengo hambre-** dijo volviendo su vista de nuevo a ese punto fijo quien desde donde estaba parada era su único amigo.

**- Señorita el Amo se molestara-** dijo el elfo algo temeroso. A pesar de que Severus nunca había sido violento o cruel con los elfos, el pobre y viejo Mogus era nuevo en esa casa y aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que su nuevo Amo era capaz de hacer estando molesto **–Señorita por favor, levántese-** pidió el elfo a la chica que solo se cubrió con el cobertor color azul hasta la cabeza y se acurruco sobre si misma debajo y sin importarle las suplicas del elfo se volvió a quedar dormida.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La pelirroja se despertó y bajo a preparar el desayuno como todos los días desde que había llegado a ese lugar, nadie se lo había pedido pero era lo menos que podía hacer en agradecimiento.

**-Buenos días Ginny-** escucho aun de espaldas a la puerta de la pequeña y desvencijada cocina mientras freía a medias los pedazos de bacón y preparaba el café.

**-Buenos días Remus el desayuno estará en unos minutos- **dijo ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa al hombre quien se encontraba sentado ya, en una de las viejas sillas de madera del comedor.

**-Sabes bien que no es necesario que hagas nada Ginny-** le recordó como todos los días desde que había rescatado a la pobre muchacha.

Después de que el Señor Tenebroso diera muerte a Harry Potter en los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia casi cuatro años, los demás integrantes de la Orden del Fénix y demás opositores del nuevo régimen Purista de la Sangre fueron perseguidos y cazados como animales, la mayoría de los que habían logrado escapar se escondían bajo _Fidelio_ y siempre siendo ellos mismos sus propios guardianes.

Ginebra Weasley se había refugiado con toda su familia, en la casa que su hermano Bill había heredado de su tía Muriel en Tinworth, Cornwall. Y desde entonces Shell Cottage se había convertido en el nuevo hogar de los Weasley y algunos de los miembros del ED que por circunstancias de la guerra misma se habían quedado sin familia.

El problema fue que siendo quien ella era y al ver que había que hacerse viajes al callejón Diagon a reabastecer alimentos y demás, se le ocurrió ofrecerse a ir en las expediciones. El problema fue cuando en uno de tantos viajes los mortifagos llegaron al callejón y comenzaron a aterrorizar a todo mundo.

La gente corría en todas direcciones tratando de esquivar los hechizos y maldiciones, cuando ella y los gemelos fueron separados por el mar de gente que intentaba resguardarse o huir del lugar. Para su mala suerte ella fue capturada y llevada a casa de los Zabini en donde fue tratada como elfo domestico hasta que Antonin Dolohov la vio y se la compro a Cora Zabini para su uso personal.

Ella peleo, peleo como la leona que era, una cosa es que la pusieran a hacerla de chacha y otra muy diferente es que ese tipo quisiera sobrepasarse con ella, jamás aceptaría tal cosa primero muerta. Además ella jamás había estado con nadie de esa forma ni siquiera con Harry y no permitiría que ese maldito fuera el primero en su vida.

Después de un mes el mortifago se canso de las negativas de la muchacha, así que decidió que la convertiría en su esposa y así no habría impedimento para que ella le abriera las piernas. Y así lo hizo, se casó con ella. Con lo que Dolohov no contaba era que Remus Lupin ya había logrado localizar a la chica, y entre los dos a pesar de lo duro que fue lograron planear el escape el día que se celebraría la boda entre el asesino y la joven.

Pero así como Dolohov no contaba con los planes de Lupin y su joven prometida, ellos no contaban con la impaciencia del mortifago por poseer a la pelirroja. El hombre adelanto la boda por muchas horas, y para cuando Remus llego se encontró con Ginny corriendo hacia el con el vestido de novia rasgado y a medio poner, además del rostro mallugado por los golpes que el mortifago le había propinado cuando decidió hacer uso de su derecho como marido de poseer a su esposa.

Desde entonces ambos se habían escondido en una vieja cabaña en uno de los bastos bosques de Escocia, en realidad el hombre había tenido la intencion de llevar a la joven con su familia para que se reencontraran, pero entonces ella entro en pánico y comenzó a llorar desesperada y temerosa por tener que pasar la vergüenza de decirle a su familia lo que Dolohov había hecho con ella.

Así que el licántropo enternecido por la aflicción de la muchacha le había dejado quedar y de eso ya iba para tres años. Al estar protegidos por el Fidelio los Weasley´s ignoraban el paradero de ambos, solo tenían conocimiento de que estaban juntos y a salvo.

En esos días era muy peligroso moverse constantemente pues todo estaba muy vigilado por los carroñeros, que en esa nueva civilización mortifaga hacían la función de los antiguos Aurores, aun así ellos dos se mantenían relativamente bien, Remus cazaba en el bosque y gracias a sus sentido hiperdesarrollados eso no era ningún problema, Ginny por su parte se encargaba de mantener la cabaña en orden, de lavar y remendar la poca ropa que tenían disponibles y de limpiar y cocinar lo que el hombre traía del bosque o conseguía de algún pueblo a las afueras del mismo.

**-No es nada Remus llevas diciéndome eso desde que me salvaste hace casi tres años y la verdad es que ya me estoy cansando de oírlo-** le dijo la joven mientras le sonreía y ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

**-Si, supongo que parezco disco rayado, pero es que hay veces que creo que seria mejor si regresaras con tu familia, tus padres y hermanos te echan de menos Ginebra-** dijo el castaño viendo fijamente a la joven que de inmediato se tenso ante la posibilidad de que Remus quisiera alejarla.

**-Si tanto te molesta mi presencia…- **dijo ella cabizbaja pensando que quizás Remus ya se estaba cansado de tener que velar por ella.

**-Ginny tu sabes que no es eso, de hecho el tener tu compañía a sido lo único que me ha permitido seguir cuerdo –** dijo el hombre lobo con tristeza al recordar a todos aquellos a quienes la guerra se había llevado.

**-Yo… se que bueno tal vez, ya me convertí en una carga para ti…- **

**-Ginny no digas eso, ya te dije que no se trata de eso, es solo que… olvídalo vamos a desayunar, el bacón huele delicioso-** dijo el hombre haciendo que la joven gustosa le acercara el plato de bacón medio crudo justo como le gustaba.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

Sarah despertó y de inmediato se sintió adolorida, su joven cuerpo se sentía adolorido por la deliciosa pero cansada actividad que había realizado la noche anterior. Intento moverse un poco pero los fuertes y calidos brazos que la aprisionaban se lo impedían.

Lucius la sintió moverse e inmediatamente abrió los ojos, tenia rato despierto pero el estar así, abrazado de ese calido y suave cuerpo debajo de las mantas era sin duda una de las mejores sensaciones que había, por eso en lugar de levantarse y comenzar su día decidió quedarse ahí tendido en el lecho que compartía en esos momentos con la joven pelirroja.

**-Buenos días pelirroja-** Sarah inmediatamente se tenso y se quedo completamente quieta, la pobre ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar.

**-Buenos días-** contesto en un susurro mientras mordía con ahínco su labio y sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de un rojo furioso se sentía tan avergonzada de su comportamiento la noche anterior, se había comportado como una cualquiera, cuando se había prometido no sentir nada de nada y dejar que ese hombre hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, mientras ella se desconectaba de su cuerpo.

Pero no, inmediatamente Lucius comenzó a tocarla ella se deshizo en sus manos. Había sido, quitando el dolor de su virginidad perdida la experiencia más alucinante de su vida, una mano tentona la volvió a la realidad, el rubio había comenzado a acariciarla de nuevo.

**-Señor Malfoy, y-yo este creo que debo ir a ducharme-** dijo la pelirroja saliendo disparada hacia el baño, sin siquiera mirar a tras y obviando la sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de Lucius al ver su redondo y respingan trasero desaparecer tras la puerta.

Definitivamente la pequeña pelirroja valía todos y cada uno de esos Cien mil galeones.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La pelirroja seguía con la frente recargada en la pared de la ducha, hacia meses que había comenzado a sentir esa necesidad de tocarse. La mayoría de las veces lo hacia pensando en un hombre imaginario sin rostro, que le acariciaba y la llevaba al cielo con sus manos, pero hacia un tiempo que cierto hombre de facciones amables y bellos ojos color azul se colaba siempre en el momento justo que el clímax la invadía, logrando que muchas de las veces ella gimoteara su nombre, para después sentirse terriblemente avergonzada y profundamente mal por que sentía que traicionaba la memoria de Harry.

Llevo sus manos a sus pechos y comenzó a apretarlos, se mordió el labio para evitar un gemido pues aun que sabia que Remus no estaba en la cabaña el estar autosatisfaciéndose le ponía temerosa de ser descubierta.

Pellizco un poco sus pezones y paseo una de sus manos por su tenso y delgado abdomen, mientras la otra seguía pellizcando su endurecido pico. Presiono un poco en el área de su monte y comenzó el descenso hacia en medio de sus sedosos muslos. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras acariciaba con dos dedos sus labios mayores y con un tercero buscaba su inflamado y necesitado clítoris.

**-¡MMMMHH!-** no pudo retener más sus gemidos mientras hacia círculos concéntricos en su rosado botón.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Remus había salido temprano a cazar, estuvo persiguiendo un ciervo por varias horas y finalmente logro capturarlo, lo había petrificado y después le apuñalado dándole una muerte digna en una sola estocada.

Regreso a la cabaña con el ciervo a cuestas y decidió que tomaría un baño pues a pesar del clima, estaba sudado y cubierto de mugre, además que el olor del venado había logrado impregnar su ropa.

Al entrar vio que Ginny no estaba en la pequeña cocina-estancia de la cabaña, así que supuso que estaría en el pequeño cuarto en el cual dormía que además del propio y el baño era lo único que había en la planta superior de la casa.

Subió la escalera en silencio y vio la puerta del baño entreabierta, escucho la ducha encendida y supo que Ginny estaba dentro, camino un poco mas pero antes de que siquiera tocara el pomo de la puerta de su habitación se detuvo.

**-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡s-siiii!-** la pelirroja estaba a punto, tres de sus delgados dedos estaban ya dentro de su vagina bombeando al ritmo que se apretaba los pechos.

Remus quien se había quedado estático tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando un nuevo gemido se dejo oír y el suculento aroma de la humedad rebosante entre las piernas de la chica se colara en sus fosas nasales, haciendo que el lobo en su interior soltara un gruñido.

**-¡AAAH!, ¡MMMH!, ¡OOOOHHH MERLÍN!-** gimoteo la pelirroja mientras imaginaba unas grandes y masculinas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sin ser conciente del hombre que le observaba por la abertura de la puerta.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero al estar tan cerca de luna llena Lunático estaba más fuerte y rebelde que de costumbre. Se acerco a la puerta y logro ver la figura desnuda de la pelirroja debajo del roció de la ducha.

La chica seguía con los ojos cerrados, mientras movía su mano sobre sus pliegues con rapidez y con la otra pellizcaba sus rosados pezones con mayor fuerza.

Remus estaba excitado con lo que veía, la piel de la pelirroja era blanca, lechosa sin macula y se veía salpicada por pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por ella, tenia los pechos llenos coronados por pezones rosados que en esos momentos estaban como picos debido a la excitación de la que era presa la muchacha, su abdomen plano y cintura diminuta eran la ante sala a unas caderas anchas y un redondo y bien formado trasero, además de ser poseedora de un par de torneadas y delgadas piernas con las que sin duda volvería loco a mas de uno.

Ginny se lamió los labios cuando sintió que estaba cerca, he inmediatamente después de que la imagen del hombre con quien compartía casa se colara en su mente, se corrió mientras gemía su nombre logrando que a Remus se le tensara el miembro hasta lo imposible. Después de haber llegado a la deliciosa liberación, Ginny tomo una esponja y comenzó a frotarla por su cuerpo dejando que el agua y el jabón se llevaran los rastros de lo que había estado haciendo.

Remus por su parte tuvo que apretar los puños mientras luchaba con el lobo por el control de su cuerpo. Por un lado él sabia que había estado mal espiar a la joven mientras se tocaba. Por otro lado, Lunático quería interrumpir en la ducha, tomar a ginny y arrastrarla a la cama más cercana, para después follarla hasta la inconciencia.

Cerro los ojos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, bajo y decidió que seria mejor tomar una ducha fría en el rió que quedaba cerca de la cabaña, sin duda lo mejor seria alejarse si no quería cometer una imprudencia.

Ginny quien se encontraba en su pequeña habitación cambiándose escucho el ruido en la cocina y supo que Remus había regresado, así que apresuro el paso y bajo para saludarlo y enterarse de cómo le había ido en su cacería pero al llegar a la cocina la encontró desierta solo el ciervo muerto encima de la mesa demostraba que efectivamente Remus había regresado, pero al parecer se había vuelto a ir, no le dio mas importancia ya le preguntaría cuando volviera por los momentos lo mejor seria comenzar a trabajar con el ciervo antes de que se descompusiera.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Sorry pero estuve muy poco creativa este ultimo mes pero bueno, aquí un cap en donde explico lo que paso con Ginny y eso de ser la Señora Dolohov así que bueno….**

**A mi queridísima SONY, ya se, ya se, no hubo sexo con Sev pero prometo que para la próxima, espero no tardarme mucho escribiendo el sig cap.**

**XOXO**

_**Dragoncita**_

**PD. TENGO NUEVA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK BÚSQUENME COMO ****DRAGONCITAMALFOY GARCIA**** POR SI LES INTERESA VER FOTOS DE LOS FICS **


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA Aquí de nuevo, espero comentarios y crusiatus por igual he…. Ah y esto es RATED ****M Y MUY JUSTIFICADO Y CONTIENE TODO TIPO DE ADVERTENCIAS ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD **

**DEDICADO A ****SONYSNAPE Y ALISSA – 2012**** UN BESOTE Y GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO (RECUERDEN SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS Y PETICIONES) A ****URSA CASSIOPEIA LESTRANGE**** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL AGREGADO A FAV, ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA SEA DE TU AGRADO.**

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro aclarado esto comencemos**

**Chapter 4: De Blanco**

Quince días habían pasado desde que Sonya había llegado a ese lugar, y eran exactamente los mismos quince días que ella llevaba metida en esa pequeña habitación donde su único contacto era con el viejo elfo de Severus Snape (después de tantos días la curiosidad pudo con ella y tuvo que preguntarle al elfo por el nombre de su "Amo").

Y aun así Sonya solo se limitaba a escuchar al elfo pedirle cosas como que comiera o que se aseara por que una niña con un cabello tan lindo no debía traerlo sucio y enmarañado.

Sonya solo hacia lo que la pequeña criatura le pedía solo por que el pobre elfo no tenia la culpa de ser otro esclavo como ella.

**-Amita debe comer el amo no tardara en llegar y le preguntara a Mogus si la Amita ya ha comido y el viejo Mogus deberá decirle que no-** decía el elfo a Sonya quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la fea y sucia calle de la Hilandera donde un grupo de niños con ropas roídas corrían jugando a perseguirse.

**-No tengo hambre Mogus, además ya te lo he dicho como cien veces esta semana NO ME LLAMES AMA, yo no soy tu dueña, ni siquiera soy dueña de mi propia vida como podría ser dueña de alguien mas- **esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro bajo**- Y en cuanto a que tu Amo preguntara sobre lo que he hecho hoy, dudo mucho que le interese- **esto lo dijo mientras recordaba que desde esa horrenda noche en la mansión Malfoy donde ella fuera regalada, ese hombre de ojos negros no había ido a verle ni una sola vez. Lo cual ella agradecía sobre manera al saber que a Severus no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo tener contacto con ella.

**-Amita, Mogus siente mucho que la Amita se encuentre deprimida pero tiene que comer o enfermara de tristeza-** dijo el elfo mientras se acercaba para tenderle la charola donde estaba colocado un plato con delicioso estofado.

**-¿Enfermar de tristeza?-** pregunto la chica con sorna.

**-Si. A pesar de que Mogus es viejo, Mogus aun recuerda a la Ama Adeline. Cuando la niña Eileen se fue de casa a pesar de todo lo que la ama maldijo, Mogus la escuchaba llorar por las noches en la habitación de la Amita Eileen pidiéndole a Merlín que le aclarara la mente a su hija para que regresara, después de años cuando Merlín se llevo a el Amo Severart la Ama no resistió mas y enfermo de tristeza-** dijo el elfo mientras una gruesa lagrima corría por su grisácea mejilla y la cual rápidamente fue limpiada. **–Después de que la Ama enfermara solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Merlín se la llevara-** concluyo mientras Sonya lo escuchaba con atención a pesar de tener su vista posada en la oscura figura que caminaba por la mitad de la calle.

**-Bien, comeré pero solo por que ese estofado se ve muy bueno, no por que crea esa tontería de enfermar de tristeza-** dijo ella tomando el plato de las manos del elfo y comenzando a comer.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Severus entro por la puerta, su día había estado pésimo comenzando con una baja en la población estudiantil de la escuela que ahora el regenteaba. Como director de Hogwarts debía vigilar de cerca a los sádicos maestros que desde que Voldemort se hiciera del mundo mágico se habían integrado a el colegio impartiendo nuevas materias como Artes Oscuras e Insensibilización a los Muggles y Sangre Sucias, y a quienes muy a menudo se les iba la mano con los mestizos y todos aquellos a los que se les ocurriera levantar la frente mas de lo debido.

Justamente esta mañana uno de ellos había utilizado el Crusiatus con un chico de cuarto de la casa de los tejones, para la "fortuna" del pobre chico el maestro termino el trabajo lanzándole un Avada pues al parecer se había dado cuenta del hecho de que el muchacho quedara inservible.

Se sirvió un trago de ese whiskey añejo que Lucius le obsequiara en su cumpleaños, suspiro y dio un largo trago, de no haber sido por que el se encontraba con el Señor Tenebroso hubiera impedido esa tragedia.

Esa mañana el había salido de Hogwarts para reunirse con el Lord quien después de semanas de ausencia le había concedido a Severus un minuto de su "preciado" tiempo, y Severus inmediatamente vio la oportunidad acudió para tratar el asunto que le urgía desde hacia dos semanas. Se tallo los ojos con cansancio al recordar la odiosa reunión con el Lord oscuro.

**FLASH BACK **

**- Buenos días, Severus. Me complace ver que te encuentras bien-** el característico tono de burla de Voldemort no era nada nuevo para Severus que solo se limito a acercarse al trono donde el Señor Tenebroso se encontraba sentado mientras acariciaba a su repúgnate serpiente Nagini. **–Debo decir que me sorprende tu insistencia en querer hablar conmigo en persona cuando deberías estar planeando una boda-** Severus se tenso notablemente ante la mención del matrimonio.

**-De eso justamente es de lo que he venido a hablarle mi señor-** dijo Severus aun inclinado como muestra de respeto a Voldemort.

**-¿Sobre tu matrimonio con la chica Gray?- **cuestiono Voldemort sin un astivo de sorpresa puesto que ya se olía que Snape intentaría sacarse de eso, pero solo por el placer de hacerlo sufrir lo obligaría a punta de varita a consumar ese matrimonio.

-**Mi señor con todo respeto no estoy interesado en contraer nupcial con la chica Gray o con ninguna mujer en especial-** dijo el pelinegro quien pensaba continuar renegando pero no pudo.

**-Dime algo Severus ¿esto se trata por que no estas interesado en contraer nupcial con ninguna mujer o por que la mujer en cuestión no es Lily Evans?-** pregunto con voz calmada Voldemort lo cual significaba una sola cosa y es que estaba comenzado a perder la paciencia, severus trago en seco ante semejante pregunta.

**-Mi señor esto no tiene que ver por ningún motivo con Evans, es simplemente que me siento mas cómodo con mi soltería y no tengo intenciones de enlazarme con ninguna mujer-** dijo el intentando no ponerse nervioso ante la mención de Lily.

**-Severus no se si no escuchaste lo que dije hace dos semanas en casa de Lucius, hemos ganado y es hora de que reconstruyamos a nuestra amada sociedad, eso significa más magos y ¿de donde nacen los magos? De las brujas-** le dijo el mago cara de serpiente**- Es tu deber como ciudadano, Severus. Es tu deber patriótico montar a esa adorable y bella jovencita a la cual tan amablemente te he cedido para que la preñes-** a Severus estaba comenzando a retorcérsele las tripas del asco por escuchar semejante cosa.

**-Mi señor…-**

**-Mi señor nada, Severus. Te doy un plazo de una semana para que celebre tu boda-** termino con una enorme y dentuda sonrisa el mago oscuro viendo como su súbdito se ponía cada vez mas pálido, honestamente severus esperaba que después de quince días el señor tenebroso se hubiera cansando de torturarlo de esa manera pero al parecer se había equivocado**.-Y si eso era todo te sugiero regreses a trabajar, Hogwarts te necesita-** y de nuevo el tono burlón, Severus hizo otra reverencia y salio a paso cansado de la mansión Riddle donde Voldemort se refugiaba.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Cuando regreso a Hogwarts se encontró con McGonagall junto a Pompy quien lloraba ruidosamente por la atrocidad que el profesor de Artes Oscuras había cometido.

Y ahora el debía encargarse de cumplir con su "deber" como "patriota", que estupidez pero debía hacerlo, si por el fuera se negaría rotundamente y dejaría que Voldemort lo matara pero aun no podía, no, no podía. Debía mantenerse con vida, se lo debía a ella y cumpliría aun si eso significaba enlazar su vida a la de una joven a la que solo había visto una vez en su vida.

**-Mogus- **hablo con fuerza llamando al viejo elfo que casi de inmediato se presento ante el.

**-¿Llamaba el Amo?-** pregunto la criatura inclinado ante Severus.

**-¿Dónde esta la chica?-** pregunto estupidamente y casi de inmediato se pateo mentalmente, _-¿Cómo que donde esta?, Pues donde mas tonto en la habitación donde la encerraste desde que llego-_

**-Me refiero a que ¿en que condiciones se encuentra?-** rehizo la pregunta aun que el elfo no había dicho nada sobre lo obvio de su pregunta.

**-La Amita se encuentra bien aun que algo deprimida, Amo-** contesto Mogus intentando preocupar al Amo Snape para ver si así iba en rescate de la joven Ama.

**-¿Deprimida?, bueno supongo que eso no es novedad viviendo en esta casa- **comento mas para él que para Mogus.

Severus se paso ambas manos por la cara y el cabello intentando calmarse, se puso de pie y subió las escalera, lo que haría a continuación no era de su agrado y seguramente tampoco de la chica, lo mas probable es que se pondría histérica.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**- Pero miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí, la puta americana-** la chica pelirroja que hasta ahora había estado acomodando el estudio de la mansión se quedo paralizada al escuchar la voz femenina que le hablaba con tanto desprecio**.-Que pasa te comió la lengua el gato? O es que de tanto gritar mientras Lucius te folla se te ha ido la voz-** replico la bruja de melena negra y desordenada igual que su mente.

**-¿Se le ofrece algo Señora?-** pregunto la joven aun sin voltear a verla lo que despertó la ira de la mortifaga.

**-¡DESGRACIADA PUTA, MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLE, PERRA!-** grito con odio la mujer mientras volteaba de un tirón a la chica lastimándole el brazo y haciendo que la figurilla de cristal que estaba limpiando se cayera y se hiciera añicos a sus pies.

**-Me lastima-** gimoteo la chica mientras intentaba safarze de esa loca mujer a la cual le tenía una aversión malsana pero bien justificada, después de todo ella fue quien casi la llevo al borde de la muerte al cruciarla sin piedad.

**- ¡MALDITA PUTA INFELIZ! ¡TE MATARE!- **le gritaba a la cara mientras le apretaba el cuello con ambas manos haciéndola jadear por aire. Sarah estaba asustadísima en los quince días después de que Lucius la tomara, tanto Bellatrix como Narcissa la habían insultado he incluso esta ultima le había abofeteado después de que su esposo le dejara en la nueva habitación que ahora le pertenecía, pero jamás habían llegado al extremo de querer ahorcarla hasta la muerte.

**-Suel…ah...tame-** dijo jadeando la pelirroja mientras enterraba sus uñas en las manos de Bella que parecía inmune al dolor y escozor de las heridas en sus manos que ya sangraban.

**- ¡JA!, ¡CREES QUE ESO ME HARÁ SOLTARTE MALDITA GATA!-** se burlo mientras le apretaba con mas ahínco y la pobre de Sarah comenzaba a sentir como la oscuridad mortal le llamaba, de la nada Bellatrix salio volando estrellándose en la vitrina al otro lado del despacho haciéndola añicos. Sarh cayo al piso semi-inconciente mientras uno que otro vidrio perteneciente a la figurilla que se había caído se le incrustaba en las rodillas y manos.

**-Estas bien?-** pregunto con evidente preocupación en la voz el hombre rubio, mientras le levantaba ayudaba a ponerse de pie sujetándola con extrema delicadeza como si ella fuera a romperse.

Sarah estando tan aturdida que solo asintió mientras Lucius le revisaba las manos encontrándola llenas de sangre y vidrios, el rubio vio que ella intentaba tocarse el cuello y noto la grande y verdosa marca que comenzaba a formarse en la delicada y hermosa piel de la joven cosa que lo hizo enfurecer.

**-¡CRUCIO!-** grito lanzando el rayo rojo en dirección a Bella, que intentaba pararse de entre los restos de la vitrina y que al sentir la imperdonable se retorció mientras reía como desquiciada.

**-Patético-** dijo el rubio al ver a la desquiciada de su cuñada. Tomo a la pelirroja en brazos y la saco de ahí, Sarah no pudo evitar esconder su cara en el cuello del hombre y abandonarse en sus brazos cuando sintió esa calidez a la que parecía haberse vuelto adicta.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tenia un par de semanas que la pelirroja notaba a su compañero de casa algo mas callado y taciturno de lo normal, no es que Remus Lupin fuera el alma de la fiesta pero el que el castaño evitara a toda costa estar mas de dos minutos seguidos junto a ella era demasiado raro, considerando que ellos dos eran las únicas personas en al menos un par de cientos de kilómetros a la redonda.

**-Remus-** saludo Ginny viendo al hombre entrar por la puerta.

**-Ah, hola Ginny- **dijo Remus algo cohibido mientras se dirigía a la mesa de la cocina y ponía ahí el paquete que traía consigo.

Ginny se levanto del sofá que se encontraba frente de la chimenea y se acerco a la cocinita que se encontraba a quince o veinte pasos de ella.

**-¿Remus?-** Volvió a llamar mientras el hombre que le daba la espalda comenzaba a sacar las cosas que había conseguido del bolso de piel de venado que Ginny le había confeccionado**.-Tu… tu extrañas a Tonks?-** pregunto notando la ancha espalda de Lupin tensarse remarcando mas sus músculos en ella**.-Quiero decir, hay veces que yo extraño mucho a Harry-** dijo como justificante a su pregunta y era cierto, a medias pero cierto. Lo que la joven quería saber en verdad era si el aun amaba a su ex –novia.

**- Por supuesto, ante todo Dora y Harry también eran mis amigos, y tuyos es normal que también los extrañes-** dijo el mientras intentaba controlarse pues el delicioso aroma a fresas de ese jabón que él le consiguiera a la chica hacia varias lunas se colaba en su sistema, lo que delataba que Ginny había estado tomando un baño y hacia que el dejara volar su imaginación mas de lo debido.

**- ¿Entonces tu aun piensas en Tonks?-** pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja mientras deseaba averiguar si Remus aun sentía por Tonks algo mas que simple nostalgia como ella misma comenzaba a sentir por Harry.

Remus volteo a verla intentando saber a que venia la misma pregunta dicha de otra manera.

**-Dora fue muy importante para mi, como Harry lo fue para ti Ginny-** le dijo Remus viendo que los ojitos chocolatozos de la chica tenían un brillito extraño.

**-Si te soy sincera, muchas veces recuerdo a Harry pero últimamente ya no siento igual-** dijo ella acercándose mas a Remus que la miraba algo desconcertado, el ciertamente creyó que ella aun seguía enamorada de Harry, pues a pesar de que la vio masturbándose mientras pensaba en él, creía que solo era algo pasajero o el resultado de haber estado mucho tiempo los dos solos.

**-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?-** se atrevió a preguntar mientras Ginny comenzaba a acercase

**-No lo se- **dijo ella desviando la mirada**- hay veces que siento como si ese sentimiento que me mantenía atada a la memoria de Harry desapareciera- **declaro mientras rehuía a la mirada del mago.

**-a eso se le llama sanar, Ginny y es algo común que pasa después de que pierdes a un ser amado- **le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

**-¿A ti te a pasado?-** pregunto la pelirroja, remus inspiro profundamente antes de contestar.

**-Si, cuando Lily y James fallecieron por mucho tiempo estuve sumido en el dolor, también cuando Sirius se fue pero con el tiempo eso pasa, las heridas sanan y el dolor desaparece-** le dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero Ginny no era lo que esperaba oír, ella quería saber sobre Tonks.

**- Si… bueno yo no me refería a eso… quiero decir no es que menosprecie el dolor que pudiste sentir por la perdida de tus amigos pero no me dejaras mentir que no se compara en nada en el dolor de perder a la persona que amas-** le dijo viendo que los ojos de él se oscurecían un poco lo que le causo la sensación de haber cometido un error al mencionar eso**.-Sabes que, olvídalo es una estupidez de mi parte- **le dijo mientras se encaminaba a la escalera.

**- Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban Nynphadora y yo no teníamos una relación tan profunda-** dijo el viendo a Ginny detenerse **– Ella fue mi amiga y… Novia si es que deseas ponerle un nombre a lo que nosotros dos teníamos pero, bueno esos son cosas que quizás tú no entenderías, eres muy joven aun-** dijo y Ginny de inmediato volteo para reclamar.

**-No soy una niña, Remus. Si es eso lo que intentas decir te equivocas, he pasado por mucho y soy lo suficientemente madura para entender ha lo que te refieres-** le dijo intentando no elevar la voz por lo enojada que se encontraba por el hecho de que el la viera como a una niña.

**-Bueno entonces entenderás que aunque aun siento tristeza por el fallecimiento de Dora no es lo mismo que lo que tu sientes por Harry-** le dijo el y a ella le pareció escuchar reclamo en su voz.

**-Ok entiendo –** dijo ella mientras retomaba su camino a su habitación y cerraba de un portazo por alguna razón se había puesto celosa al escuchar de labios de Remus que el y Tonks solo compartían cama cuando debería estar sintiéndose bien al saber que el no sentía nada por ella mas allá de amistad y atracción física. Debía calmarse antes de lanzarse de cabeza en algo de lo que no estaba al 100 de segura.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sonya escucho el débil rechinar de la puerta he inmediatamente se tenso, Severus abrió con lentitud la puerta, observando la pequeña estancia deteniendo su mirada en la ventana en donde la rubia estaba sentada, se adentro un poco más y se detuvo detallando mejor a la joven. Sonya traía puesto un vestido negro con lunares blancos que vagamente recordaba habérselo visto en alguna ocasión a su madre, el cabello lo traía en un recogido bajo decorado con un prendedor de brillantes que también había pertenecido a la difunta Eileen Snape.

**-Buenas tardes señorita Gray-** saludo el mago sin quitar su oscura mirada de la chica quien a pesar de no voltear a verle se notaba nerviosa **-Me temo que el ignorarme no hará que me vaya- **dejo salir Severus haciendo que la rubia de inmediato alzara la vista.

**-Es irónico que precisamente usted diga eso- **dijo ella en voz baja.

**-Usted sabe que ninguno de los dos busco esta situación -** declaro con su característico tono de voz. Sonya volteo a verlo a los ojos **– Esta mañana me he presentado ante el Señor Tenebroso, fui para explicarle mi postura al hecho de tener que tenerle a usted bajo mi resguardo- **le explico el con evidente molestia en la voz** - pero me temo que al Lord no le interesa saber acerca de mi desagrado por hecho de tenerle aquí, al contrario creo que se encontró muy animado por el hecho de verme en esta situación-** Sonya cerro los ojos un momento no se sentía de ánimos solo quería que ese hombre se fuera y la dejara en paz o de lo contrario que le lanzara un Avada y terminara ya con todo.

**-Mi hermana… usted… ¿usted sabe algo sobre ella?-** pregunto con aun con voz baja, tenia semanas sin utilizarla mas que cuando el elfo iba a atenderle. Severus se sorprendió un poco pues no esperaba que ella le preguntara sobre eso.

**- No-** dijo el si cambiar el tono **–Supongo que ella fue comprada por alguno de los que asistieron a la fiesta en la mansión Malfoy-** comento con desgana, obviamente a él no le interesaba saber sobre nada que no fuera el como salir de aquella situación tan espinosa para él.

**-¿como puede hablar así?, como carajos puede hablar sobre comprar o vender a una persona como si fuera un par de zapatos- **le pregunto ella con la mandíbula tensada y los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas, Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar le recordaba a su infancia cuando Tobías Snape lo golpeaba mientras su madre se le iba encima bañada en lagrimas intentando pararlo, siendo ella quien siempre terminaba recibiendo las palizas.

**-Así son las cosas aquí, y el llorar no cambiara nada**- dijo con dureza incomodo por el llanto de la chica**.-El Lord Oscuro me ha dado una semana como limite para que la despose- **le dijo y a la rubia por poco y se le salen los ojos de la impresión, Sonya comenzó a negar con la cabeza fervientemente.

**- ¡NO!-** se le salio he inmediatamente se llevo las manos a la boca** –Y-yo… yo creí… yo creí que usted había dicho que no me quería cerca-** tartamudeo ella sintiéndose mareada y débil, cosa que Severus percibió.

**-¡Respire!-** le ordeno**- ya le dije que eso no cambia nada, al Señor Tenebroso no le interesa lo incomodo o indeseable que pueda resultarme tener que hacerlo-** le dijo eso se haría quisieran ellos o no, el aun no podía morir y no haría nada para cabrear a Voldemort.

**- Yo…no, no, me niego a tener que pasar por esto, yo no se que mas quieren de mi, ¡Dios!, ¡máteme!, ¡solo hágalo!-** le rogó ella levantándose y prendiéndose de la rodillas del hombre quien al sentir la cercanía de la chica trastabillo sorprendido ante tal petición estupida.

**-¡Cálmese niña tonta!-** le dijo molesto por tenerla arrodillada pidiéndole la muerte.

**-¡Por favor solo hágalo!-** le dijo ella, Severus la tomo por los codos alzándola sin dificultad, estaba muy molesto por semejante espectáculo.

**- No diga estupideces niña tonta, ¿que no lo entiende?, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo, el señor oscuro así lo desea y así se hará. Y si no, dime tú ¿que crees que el Señor Oscuro nos hará si te niegas? o a tu hermana, piénsalo-** dijo mientras ella solo hipaba por la rudeza de sus palabras. El hombre exhalo con fuerza mientras intentaba tener paciencia con esa pobre chiquilla que no tenia la culpa de nada**.-Solo he venido para avisarle. He pedido la ayuda de una amiga para organizar todo esto, vendrá mañana temprano, le sugiero que este lista para entonces-** le dijo soltándola lentamente por si se desmayaba.

Ella no dijo nada solo se quedo con la mirada perdida temblando como gelatina, Severus le dio una ultima mirada verificando que no se desplomara contra el suelo y salio del cuarto.

La mañana había llegado rapido, tanto Sonya como Severus no había podido dormir por la zozobra. A pesar de sus deseos, las instrucciones del Señor Tenebroso habían sido claras, quería espectáculo, y por mas asqueroso que esto resultara debía dárselo si no quería que en lugar de boda fuera funeral.

El timbre sonó, pero el no se movió, el elfo seguro atendería. Sonya escucho voces y supo que la "amiga" de Snape había llegado, termino de lavarse la cara y se observo en el espejo. Su cara que normalmente mostraba una sonrisa a pesar de las penurias ahora se encontraba inexpresiva, sus ojos azules que siempre tenían en ellos un brillo de esperanza ahora estaban opacos y bajo ellos tenían grandes marcas oscuras, siguió observándose había adelgazado un par de kilos y su piel estaba mas blanca de lo normal en ella.

Un pensamiento fatal cruzo su mente, alzo su puño y lo estrello contra el espejo.

Severus que se encontraba en la sala de estar atendiendo a Narcissa se puso de pie de inmediato al escuchar el estruendo y se hecho a correr escaleras arriba. De golpe abrió la puerta del dormitorio de huéspedes donde la chiquilla Gray estaba, reviso con rapidez el pequeño espacio y al no encontrarla se acerco a la puerta que conectaba con el baño, alzo su puño dudando entre si tocar o no, pero cuando escucho un débil gemido proveniente del interior de inmediato con varita en mano abrió, dejándolo impactado lo que descubrió. Ahí temblando, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y cubierta de sangre mientras sostenía la filosa esquirla de vidrio con la que se había abierto las venas estaba Sonya.

Severus la miraba con los ojos exorbitados por el desconcierto del que era preso. Narcissa que al ver a su amigo correr lo sigo con el fin de cotillear un poco, soltó un grito de horror al ver a la chica en tales condiciones.

**-¡¿PERO QUE HAZ HECHO?!-** grito el mago mientras se acercaba de una zancada a la chica y le manoteaba el filoso punzón haciendo que lo soltara **-¡¿TE HAZ VUELTO LOCA?!- **

**-¡Merlín bendito! Severus, hay que llamar a un medimago-** dijo la rubia mientras seguía al moreno quien había tomado en brazos a Sonya y la colocaba en la cama.

**-Déjalo Narcissa, yo me encargo-** dijo el mientras revisaba las heridas de la joven quien parecía estar catatónica.

Después de media hora donde Severus reviso y curo a la joven salio de la habitación y se encontró con su invitada que esperaba paciente en el pasillo.

**-Veo que aun no la haz domesticado- **comento Narcissa mientras Severus la veía inexpresivo.

**-No es un perro Narcissa-** le dijo mientras bajaban.

**-Supongo que querrás que venga mañana-** le dijo más que preguntar.

-**Si no es mucha molestia, le di una fuerte dosis de poción para dormir sin sueño dudo mucho que despierte hoy- **le dijo mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.

**-Bueno entonces hasta mañana Severus, que pases una buena noche-** se despidió la bruja.

**-Hasta mañana Narcissa-** dijo en voz baja **– Una cosa mas, Te pido por favor que no comentes nada de lo que viste hoy- **le pidió-ordeno mientras la mujer asentía y se alejaba por la calle.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0.**

Los días habían pasado con rapidez después de lo ocurrido Severus había hechizado a la joven para que no pudiera hacerse daño o a terceros. Sabia que la joven estaba deprimida y quien no en semejante situación, sola, en un lugar que no conocía y sometida a casarse con un viejo que bien podía ser su padre, (o eso era lo que el pensaba). En fin siguiendo el consejo del elfo metiche sobre la evidente depresión de la chica y para levantarle el ánimo averiguo en donde había quedado la hermana de la joven llevándose la sorpresa de que precisamente Lucius había pagado por la joven pelirroja.

Sabiendo esto llamo a su amigo y le pidió de favor que llevara a su joven adquisición hasta la calle hilandera para que la rubia pudiera verle.

**-Lucius, me alegra que hayas podido venir-** le dijo al ver al hombre en la salita con su típica expresión de burla en el rostro.

**-Somos amigos Severus y no me negaría ante algo tan noble como reunir a la familia-** le dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

**-Señorita Gray-** saludo el mago morocho y Sarah solo le sonrió como forma de saludo.

**- ¿ya puedo ver a mi hermana?-** pregunto a Lucius que le sonrió con ternura haciendo que las cejas de Severus se alzaran por la sorpresa. Lucius al notar su error carraspeo un poco.

**-Eh si Sarah tu hermana bajara en un momento, ¿No es así, Severus?-** haciendo que el moreno le alzara una ceja interrogativamente para después asentir mientras se retiraba un minuto para después regresar con Sonya.

Inmediatamente la pelirroja vio a su hermana salto sobre ella mientras ambas se fundían en un amoroso abrazo. La rubia no lo podía creer su hermanita a la que creía perdida esta ahí junto a ella y al parecer estaba sana y salva, muchas noches ella sola se torturaba imaginándose mil y un torturas por las que su hermana estaría pasando lo que solo lograba que su estado de animo empeorara.

**-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlas a solas, ¿no crees Lucius?, por que no me acompañas a mi estudio-** le sugirió el profesor a su amigo mientras las chicas que seguían abrazadas comenzaban a llorar.

**-Claro, vamos- **dijo el rubio viendo a Sonya y el evidente estado en que se encontraba.

**-Dios, de verdad eres tu-** dijo la rubia tomando de la cara a Sarah para verle mejor, mientras su alma parecía tomar un respiro pues al parecer su hermana estaba bien.

**-Claro que soy yo bobita-** le dijo la pelirrojita abrazándola de nuevo- **pero mira nada mas estas toda pálida- **la chica sonrió con tristeza pues sabia que tarde o temprano su hermana notaria las marcas en sus muñecas las cuales a pesar de que habían comenzado a desaparecer gracias al ungüento que el profesor le había dado todavía eran algo visibles.

**-¿Como es que estas aquí? Yo creí que algo malo te había pasado-** dijo mientras ambas se sentaban en el sofá. **–Ese hombre dijo que tú habías sido vendida.-**

**-Y así fue-** dijo Sarah mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un intenso color rojo al recordar lo que esa mañana habían estado haciendo ella y el Señor Malfoy. Se froto las manos con nerviosismo y decidió decir cualquier cosa para evitar que su hermana se diera cuenta de su vergüenza **–Lucius dijo que ahora que te cases con Snape podré venir a verte mas a menudo-** dijo ella y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error.

**-¿Como que Lucius?-** pregunto la rubia extrañada por la evidente familiaridad de su hermana con su captor y el tonito alegre en su voz.

**-Este si, bueno, él me compro ¿sabes? Y bueno a mi se me hace mas fácil llamarlo por su nombre-** le dijo la chica intentando ser sincera con su hermana.

**-Ósea que… ¿tu y él?- **pregunto mientras Sarah asentía intentando no sonreír para no asustar mas a su hermana**.-Ok-** susurro la rubia algo shockeada

**-Oye que te parecería si yo te acompaño a comprar las cosas para tu boda-** le sugirió la brujita haciendo que Sonya levantara la mirada**.-Bueno era solo una idea, pero si prefieres que la Señora Malfoy te acompañe de nuevo por mi no hay problema-**

**-No-** dijo ella recordando los hirientes comentarios que la mujer madura le hacia –**Es solo que me es muy extraño pensar en eso ¿sabes?-** Sarah la abrazo sonriéndole y diciéndole que nada malo pasaría.

Después de que las jóvenes disfrutaran de estar solas un rato, Lucius y Severus entraron de nuevo en la habitación.

**-¿Listas?-** pregunto Lucius pues ya sabia que Severus deseaba que _**su**_pelirroja fuera a ayudar a su hermana con los preparativos de la boda.

**-Si-** contesto la joven pelirroja ayudando a su hermana a levantarse, mas al sentir la cicatriz rugosa en la muñeca de esta se detuvo y le giro dicha parte para verle mejor**- ¿Qué es esto?-** pregunto haciendo que Sonya instintivamente escondiera sus manos, Sarah abrió los ojos y la boca**- ¡¿Usted se lo hizo?!-** pregunto con creciente enojo

**-No, Sarah, yo… yo me lo hice sola, el solo me curo-** dijo la joven muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

**-Sonya-** susurro la pelirroja mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su hermana, era raro ver como en momentos así se invertían los papeles**.-Nunca, me oyes, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso-** le dijo tomándole de la cara mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

Después de eso todos salieron con rumbo al callejón Diagon, donde Sarah prácticamente arrastro a su hermana de tienda en tienda adquiriendo todo lo que necesitaba para la boda, que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Prince la cual Severus había heredado después de que su amargada abuela falleciera.

Al llegar a la parada final del recorrido que era la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, Sonya ya se encontraba exhausta pues a pesar de que los cuatro habían hecho una parada para comer algo en un restaurante del callejón la pobre se sentía sin energías. Su hermanita por el contrario estaba muy feliz de verle de nuevo y se encontraba entusiasmada por el hecho de ver vestidos de novia.

**- Bienvenidas-** dijo la dueña al verlas entrar, pero en cuanto vio a Lucius y a Severus abrió los ojos espantada pues a pesar de estar acostumbrada a tratar con las mujeres de la elite, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con sus maridos mortifagos.

**-Buenas tardes Mariana-** dijo Severus **–Estamos aquí por que mi… prometida quiere ver algunos trajes de novia-** la mujer estaba muy sorprendida pues era bien sabido que al director de Hogwarts nunca se le había conocido mujer.

**-Claro, claro-** dijo nerviosa**- pasen por aquí-** les indico a las jóvenes que de inmediato le siguieron.

La rubia se probo un par de vestido pero a Sarah le pareció que ninguno reflejaba la personalidad de su hermana, por lo que le pidió a la dependiente que les mostrara otro. La mujer al ver que la joven novia no se mostraba muy entusiasmada decidió alegrarle el día mostrándole uno de los últimos diseños de su creación.

El vestido era corte princesa medieval, totalmente pegado al cuerpo y de manga larga, con un lindo y discreto escote en V, tenia encaje estratégicamente puesto en los puños y era sin espalda. La cola y el velo eran largos por lo menos un par de metros, el vestido en apariencia era sencillo pero una vez puesto dejaba ver lo bello y especial que en realidad era.

Sarah se quedo maravilla al ver a su hermana con el vestido ya puesto, se llevo la mano a la boca para contener un sollozo.

**-Te ves… bellísima-** le dijo mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus tersas mejillas**.-Mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ver en la preciosísima mujer que te has convertido-** le dijo y a la rubia se le aguadaron los ojos ¿desde cuando su hermana era tan madura?

**-Gracias Sarah, me alegra que estés aquí-** dijo ella mientras Madame Malkin le traía un par de tacones color perla que iban de maravilla con el vestido, además de un ajuar de novia para la noche de bodas. Sonya frunció el ceño cuando vio semejante cosa, mientras su hermanita soltaba una risita traviesa.

**- No creo que eso sea necesario-** comento la rubia mientras su hermanita revisaba las piezas de lencería pues al ser un el vestido sin espalda no podía usar sostén por lo que solo era una pequeña tanga, ligero y medias incluidas.

**-¿Cómo de que no?, a caso piensas ir sin nada debajo-** le pregunto Sarah haciendo que la rubia le diera una mala mirada.

**-Claro que no pero, no pienso utilizar semejante cosa-** dijo ella haciendo que la mujer mayor se riera.

**-¡Oh querida!, es tu noche de bodas, se supone que es cuando uno como dama se suelta el rodete por que lo hace frente a su marido-** Sonya solo la miro cavilando lo que le decía, si ella supiera que se casaba obligada con un hombre al que no conocía.

**-Madame Malkin tiene razón, además te imaginas que pasaría si Severus te quitara el vestido y te viera con unos calzones de abuelita-** le dijo la pelirroja atrayendo de inmediato la atención de su hermana.

**-¡Sarah!-** le reprendió, ósea ¿que no veían su sufrimiento? o ¿que**?- No creo que al Señor Snape le importe mucho lo que yo lleve puesto, ¡Dios! esto es ridículo- **dijo ella bajándose del pedestal donde hasta ahora estaba montada **– A quien pretendo engañar, no puedo con esto-** dijo ella intentando sacarse el vestido.

Severus que hasta ahora había estado con Lucius afuera de la sección en donde las jóvenes se encontraban escucho el alboroto y de inmediato se levanto para ver que sucedía, todo para encontrarse con Sarah bloqueándole el paso.

**-Lo siento pero no puede verle con el vestido puesto antes de la boda-** le dijo la pelirroja mientras su hermana salía por un lado de ella y se quedaba estática al ver al mago.

**-Yo… solo. ¿Podríamos irnos? Estoy cansada-** dijo en voz baja, severus la estudio con la mirada para después asentir y tenderle el brazo para salir del lugar no sin antes pedirle a Lucius que se encargara de todo ya después el se ponía al día con el rubio.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El día de la boda llego y Severus se levanto temprano como solía debido a sus problemas de sueño eso no era problema, venia sufriendo de ellos desde que era adolescente y las pociones no ayudaban mucho ya que era bien sabido que el abusar de ellas te inmunizabas ante los efectos que podrían brindarte.

Bajo las escaleras ya listo para comenzar su día, antes de la boda debía ir a Hogwarts para terminar un papeleo y echarles un ojo a los maestros nuevos, la tragedia con el chico Hufflepuff no debía repetirse. Ya tendría tiempo de cambiarse para la boda en sus aposentos en el colegio.

Mientras el moreno se desaparecía hacia su trabajo, Sonya aun dormía, la noche anterior se la había pasado llorando de nuevo y el cansancio le había vencido muy entrada la madrugada.

**-Buenos días Ama-** escucho la rubia entre sueños mientras sentía movimiento por la habitación **–La Amita debe levantarse son casi las once y la hermana de la Ama esta por llegar –** le decía el viejo mogus mientras abría las cortinas dejando pasar la poca luz del sol que había en esos momentos.

**-¡aaagh!, ¡mogus!-** se quejo la rubia pasándose la almohada por encima de la cabeza para dejar de escuchar la quejica del elfo sobre lo tarde que era.

Después de un rato de renegar la joven se levanto y se ducho, todo para que cuando la estilista llegara le ordenara que se metiera en una especie de tina de madera donde habían puesto un montón de hierbas aromáticas y flores con agua tibia para que ella se bañara.

Sarah llego unas horas mas tardes pidiendo disculpas por su retraso, la pelirroja llevaba puesto un entallado vestido largo color azul totalmente escotado de la espalda, tacones con decorado en el mismo color del vestido y un recogido adornado con diamantes, hacían que se viera como una princesa.

**-Te ves fabulosa-** le dijo viéndola ya vestida, se acerco con una caja entre sus manos **– muy bien toda novia debe tener algo viejo-** dijo mientras le ponía en el tocado un prendedor de brillantes que el elfo le había prestado con anterioridad**- algo nuevo-** se acuclillo un poco mientras las mujeres que le habían ayudado a preparar a su hermana le ayudaban a levantarle la falda un poco y ella le metía una liga en la pierna**- algo prestado-** le dijo mientras se quitaba la cadenita que ella misma le había regalado a la pelirroja hacia años y se lo ponía en el cuello **–Y algo azul-** dijo mientras le entregaba su ramo que dejaba ver preciosos zafiros entre las rosas blancas.

**-Lucius ya esta esperándonos para llevarnos a la mansión-** le dijo después a la rubia que se seguía observando en el espejo de cuerpo entero que las estilistas habían aparecido para que pudiera verse ya vestida **–Lo dicho, estas bellísima y estoy segura que a pesar de lo difícil estará todo bien**- le animo su hermanita haciendo que Sonya le sonriera.

Después de una desaparición conjunta las dos jóvenes y Lucius llegaron a la mansión Prince que seria el lugar en donde la ceremonia y la fiesta se llevarían a cabo. Una vez entraron los elfos condusieron a ambas mujeres a una enorme habitación en donde esperarían unos minutos a que todo comenzara.

La pobre de Sonya estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, las manos le sudaban y sentía que la debilidad invadía sus músculos.

**-Cálmate-** escucho que le decían y vio a Lucius Malfoy parado en la puerta de la habitación donde en esos momentos se encontraba sola debido a que Sarah se encontraba en el servicio **– A pesar de lo que aparenta Severus no es tan malo- **le dijo el ojigris observándola con descaro y asiendo que la chica se sintiera incomoda, para su suerte Sarah salía en esos momentos del baño observando el intercambian entre el hombre y su hermana.

**-¿Ya llego?- **pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio le sonriera de vuelta y sorprendiendo a la novia por la complicidad entre ambos.

**-Si, precisamente por eso estoy aquí, ya es hora. ¿Lista?-** pregunto a la novia que lo miro mientras pasaba saliva e intentaba desaserse de ese nudo en su estomago.

El rubio mortifago le ofreció su brazo a cada una y los tres se encaminaron al jardín en donde los invitados ya esperaban y Severus se encontraba frente al altar donde el primer ministro estaba ya listo para dar inicio a la ceremonia. De un momento a otro todos voltearon al final del pasillo.

Sarah y Lucius tomaron sus asientos, ella en la primera fila, el unas filas mas atrás a lado de su familia dejando sola a la novia en el final del pasillo. Sonya se dio un segundo para observar todo, el jardín bellamente decorado con detalles en azul y blanco, a los invitados que en su mayoría vestían ropajes negros incluyendo al Señor Tenebroso que se encontraba sentado en un trono a un lado del altar mirando con ojos codiciosos lo que estaba por pasar.

La chica camino por el pasillo con la mirada gacha sin atreverse a mirar al hombre de negro que se encontraba de pie a la izquierda del altar esperándola, con cada paso que daba sentía que un nudo en su estomago se hacia mas grande. No estaba preparada para esto y lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de ahí pero también con cada paso se convencía a si misma de que no tenia otra opción mas que hacerlo o su hermanita sufriría por su cobardía.

**-Queridos amigos hoy nos encontramos en este lugar para presenciar la unión de estas dos personas en sagrado matrimonio-** comenzó el ministro una vez Sonya estuvo a lado de Severus frente al altar.

**- Tu Severus Tobías Snape ¿aceptas como esposa a esta mujer y prometes serle fiel en la alegría y el la tristeza, en la salud y la enfermedad, y así, para amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida y hasta que la muerte los separe?-** Severus vio con expresión inescrutable a la joven rubia que se encontraba frente a el con sus delicada y blancas manos sosteniendo el ramo de rosas blancas y quien permanecía aun con la mirada gacha.

**-Si acepto-** contesto después de sentir como el lazo que el Señor Tenebroso le había echado al cuello se hacia mas pequeño.

**- Ahora tu Sonya Eleonora Gray ¿aceptas como tu esposo a este hombre y prometes serle fiel en la alegría y el la tristeza, en la salud y la enfermedad, y, así para amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida y hasta que la muerte los separe?-** la joven alzo la mirada y vio la cara de Severus que solo la veía en silencio esperando el momento en que cometiera alguna tontería como echarse a correr por el pasillo intentando huir. Todos en el jardín se encontraban a la expectativa en especial Voldemort que sonreía sádicamente con la esperanza de que todo eso terminara mal.

**-Si acepto-** dijo ella viendo directo a la cara al hombre frente a ella. El ministro les ordeno que juntaran sus manos izquierdas y alzando su varita dijo.

**- Que Merlín que hizo nacer el amor entre vosotros, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que habéis manifestado ante este altar, reciban estas alianzas como muestra de fidelidad y amor mutuo-** dijo mientras lazos mágicos de color dorado enredaban ambas manos unidas y que la desaparecer solo dejaron un par de alianzas doradas en los dedos anulares de cada uno **- Que lo que Merlín unió no lo separe el hombre. En el nombre de Merlín yo los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia-** le dijo el hombre a Severus que por poco se atraganta con su propia lengua, pero aun así se le acerco a la joven y deposito un casto beso sobre su mejilla mientras una horrible risa se dejaba oír.

**-Oh vamos Severus, ahora ya es tu esposa ya tienes permitido tocarle más que eso-** dijo con cinismo Voldemort haciendo que Sonya apretara los puños con impotencia. Severus tomo a la joven por el rostro para después plantarle tremendo beso que le dejo aturdida.

Después de la ceremonia todos pasaron a el salón de la mansión donde se realizaría la recepción, la rubia recién casada se encontraba muy sorprendida, todas esas personas se mostraban de lo mas normal como si no fueran unos sádicos asesinos racistas que se habían apoderado de ese mundo por las malas.

La fiesta se llevo a cabo sin contratiempos, bailaron su primer vals como casados ante la atenta mirada de los invitados, se pasearon atendiendo a los invitados, escucharon el discurso del padrino que no fue otro que Lucius Malfoy, hasta partieron la enorme torta de chocolate mientras los reporteros del profeta les tomaban fotos.

Después de despedirse Sonya y Severus subieron a la habitación que ocuparían esa noche, pues ninguno de los dos se sentía con los ánimos para realizar el viaje a la Hilandera.

Entraron uno detrás del otro y ambos se quedaron parado dejando vagar sus miradas por diferentes puntos de la habitación pero siempre evitándose entre si. De un momento a otro se encontraron parados junto a la enorme cama de doseles que se encontraba en un lado de la habitación.

**-Supongo que lo correcto seria que nos cambiemos-** comento el mago viendo a la muchacha quien a cada minuto parecía mas incomoda.

**-Si, supongo- **dijo ella con los ojos azules mas cristalinos que de costumbre.

**-Pues el baño esta en esa puerta-** le indico él mientras la chica asentía y se encaminaba al servicio.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta y Sonya se recargo en ella mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho intentando llenar de aire a sus pulmones para no desmayarse.

**-Dios ¿Y ahora que hago?-** se pregunto mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro y garganta intentando pensar con claridad.

Severus cambio su smocking por una pijama de seda en color verde oscuro, se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando, la rubia salio del baño llevando puesto una bata de satín blanco que su hermana le había proporcionado, camino hasta estar de frente a su esposo quien ya se había puesto de pie, el moreno le observo detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que la joven aun traía los zapatos y las delicadas medias puestas lo que sin querer hizo que un pensamiento nada puro cruzara su mente al darle un ínfimo vistazo a las torneadas piernas de la chica.

**-Supongo que tengo que preguntarte si eres virgen- **dijo el viéndola mientras ella asentía y el color comenzaba a llenar sus mejillas**.- Bien-** comento él algo shockeado, eso no se lo esperaba, él imagino que al estar ella tanto tiempo en la mansión Malfoy ya no tendría que hacerle frente a ese inconveniente.

Severus exhalo armándose de valor y desato con cuidado el lazo que mantenía cerrada el corto batín de seda, tomo ambos extremos de la prenda y los abrió deslizándola por los hombros de la joven. Y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo comenzara a excitarse al ver el ajuar de novia de la chica, una pequeña tanga y un ligero eso era todo lo que llevaba puesto dejando expuestos por completo los redondos y perfectos pechos coronados de apetecibles pezones color rosa, Severus trago espeso, de repente su boca había comenzado a salivar mas de lo debido.

Sonya intentaba no mirarle a la cara mientras él paseaba su oscura mirada por su cuerpo. Ella era hermosa, probablemente la mujer mas bella que había visto en mucho tiempo, acerco su mano rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la suave y aterciopelada piel de su clavícula mientras sentía el temblor que provocaba en la chica.

**-Relájate-** le ordeno con voz sedosa mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el cuello y la mejilla de la joven haciendo que cerrara sus azulados ojos mientras sus demás sentidos se agudizaban. Él por su parte aprovecho para posar sus labios sobre los rosados y apetecibles de la joven quien al sentir el roce los entreabrió y a medida que Severus devoraba su boca la rubia sentía el calor de la excitación apoderarse de su cuerpo y concentrarse entre sus piernas directamente en su virginal sexo.

El profesor comenzó a recostarle en la cama con delicadeza mientras le acariciaba el cuello con los labios, succionándolo mientras paseaba sus manos por la estrecha cintura.

**-mmmh!-** gimió ella llevándose una mano a sus labios intentando no hacer ruido, severus al escucharla sintió su miembro tensarse dolorosamente.

Bajo por el cuerpo de ella tocando en los puntos clave donde sabía las caricias la relajarían, acaricio y amamanto los grandes y deliciosos pechos de la rubia pellizcando de vez en cuando sus rosados pezones que le recordaban a los pétalos de las flores del durazno que estaba en el jardín de los Malfoy.

Siguió por el plano vientre hasta llegar a la cubierta intimidad de la joven, con delicadeza retiro la prenda dejando expuesto a el limpio y perfumado centro de la chica que se abría ante el como la mas hermosa de las rosas, con sus dedos abrió los pliegues y acerco su nariz respirando el aroma a mujer que desprendía, acerco su boca y la tomo completa deslizando su lengua desde su pequeña entrada hasta el nudo de nervios en la parte superior haciendo que la chica se arqueara inconcientemente acercándose mas a su boca.

**-MMMH!, AHA, AHA, DIOOOS!-** gimió Sonya después de unos minutos mientras un delicioso primer orgasmo la invadía. Severus levanto el rostro y se posiciono entre las piernas de la rubia quien seguía disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación relajante que la invadió después de correrse, se desprendió de su ropa quedando en igualdad de condiciones que la chica mostrando un orgulloso y erecto miembro que hizo a la chica intimidarse ante semejante tamaño.

**-Y-yo… creo que eso no cabra-** dijo ella juntando en un acto reflejo las rodillas que aun mantenía flexionadas. Severus no pudo evitar la sonrisilla arrogante que se instalo en sus labios al saber que su tamaño la había impresionado, deslizo sus manos por las piernas de la muchacha abriéndoselas gentilmente haciéndose espacio entre ellas. Tomo con una mano su duro mástil y comenzó a pasarlo por los húmedos pliegues empapándose con los jugos de la chica que se retorcía y alzaba las caderas intentando sentirlo mas cerca, una vez ella estuvo de nuevo a punto coloco la hinchada y brillante cabeza en la entrada y empujo con firmeza abriéndose paso y llevándose con una embestida la inocencia de la joven, mientras se deleitaba con la aterciopelada e intoxicante sensación del coño de su esposa.

Sonya se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla cuando lo sintió entrando, era como si le hubieran puesto un hierro ardiente, pero gracias a las caricias que en ese momento el moreno regaba por su virginal y adolorido cuerpo esa sensación punzante se fue camuflajeando con el placer de sentir los delgados labios y la juguetona lengua de Severus amamantando sus pechos mientras movía sus caderas en un vaivén suave que hacia las delicias de la chica.

**-ah, aja, ammmmh-** gemía la rubia, el pocionista se elevo sobre sus brazos para verle mientras sus caderas tomaban un ritmo mas acelerado logrando que la chica enredara sus piernas aun cubiertas por su medias y zapatos en su cadera dándole a todo aquello un toque erótico que hizo a Severus jadear al sentir la tela rozarse con su piel mientras el seguía enterrándose profundamente en su apretado y húmedo coño.

**-Merlín estas tan caliente y húmeda-** susurro roncamente en el oído de la joven para después morder su lóbulo y deslizar su lengua y labios por su cuello deteniéndose en su garganta a la cual tuvo acceso gracias a que la chica tenia la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras enterraba sus uñas en los omoplatos de Severus y su sexo se contraía de placer por sus palabras.

La rubia se encontraba totalmente embotada por el placer de sentir el grueso y duro miembro de su esposo entrando y saliendo de ella, era tan delicioso escuchar el cremoso sonido de sus sexos mientras el la embestía.

El pocionista metió sus brazos debajo del cuerpo de la joven y de un movimiento los hizo girar sobre la cama quedando ella montada sobre él. Sonya se sobresalto por el movimiento pues no se esperaba eso, ella no estaba muy segura sobre que hacer así que solo se sentó sobre Severus mientras intentaba taparse con sus brazos...

El mago casi se ríe ante el infantil acto de la chica que mientras trataba taparse con sus brazos parecía no haber notado que ellos aun estaban unidos íntimamente.

**-Tranquila-** le dijo el ronco mientras posaba sus manos en la pequeña cintura y las llevaba serpenteadamente a través de sus costados y brazos para finalmente tomar con delicadeza las manos de la rubia y quitarlas de su frente, que ella seguía cubriendo mientras desviaba su mirada mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Recorrió con la mirada lo que la chica intentaba ocultar con sus brazos, sus pechos redondos y algo grandes para una chica tan joven y delgada, subió su mano y tomo uno de los suaves globos midiendo su peso y suavidad mientras la joven cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un gemido suave ante la caricia.

Severus se enderezo un poco y tomo entre sus labios el pico duro y rozado para después pasar su lengua alrededor mientras escuchaba los jadeos de la joven y sentía su pequeña y suave mano posarse en su nuca impulsándolo más. La rubia se sorprendió al sentir sus caderas moverse por si sola, su cuerpo pedía moverse y continuar con la deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos.

**-¡AHJ!-** jadeo Severus despegando su boca del pecho de la joven cuando la sintió tomarlo hasta la empuñadura, se recostó de nuevo y le ayudo guiándola en sus movimientos mientras la observaba cabalgar exquisitamente.

Sonya cerro sus ojos y se inclino hacia delante dejando sus pechos a la altura de la cara de Severus que ni tardo ni perezoso tomo uno en su boca, mientras deslizaba sus manos por la tersa piel de su espalda bajando hasta el redondo culo de su esposa amasándolo un poco, la rubia aumentaba el ritmo de su cadera y no tardo mucho para que se corriera en medio de gemidos y exclamaciones incoherentes arrastrando a Severus quien con un gemido gutural se derramo profundamente en su aterciopelado interior.

Después de llegar al clímax Sonya se derrumbo sobre Severus quien la envolvió en sus brazos de manera gentil y con su varita convoco las mantas para taparlos a ambos mientras el cansancio los invadía y la oscuridad se cimbraba sobre ellos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**HUY HE ESTADO ESTANCADA CON ESTO POR DOS SEMANAS. LA VERDAD ES QUE CUANDO COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA ME PARECIÓ GENIAL, PERO AHORA CON TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER EN CASA SE ME HA COMPLICADO ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR. **

**ME GUSTA MUCHO ESTA HISTORIA, PERO COMO TENGO UNA PEQUEÑA DE 10 MESES QUE COMIENZA A CAMINAR NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME EN LA COMPU. **

**EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME COSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIR ESTE CHAP ESPERO QUE EL SIGUIENTE ME SALGA MEJOR.**

**XOXO**

_**Dragoncita**_


End file.
